For The Best
by Kudos4U
Summary: YukixTohru: Tohru leaves because...and she won't be coming back, or at least that's what she hopes. So what happens when they meet up like let's say 5 years later?
1. For The Best

For The Best

Princess Sango

Tohru hugged herself as she looked back at the Sohma's house before leaving father into the woods. She was determined to leave and it wasn't for herself, but the little person soon to come. Tohru ran farther until she reached the bus stop and waited for the bus. This would be her last visit to Tokyo, or at least she hoped so.

Sohma's in the morning…

Yuki woke up like it was a regular day and went downstairs to find it looking like a funeral home. "What's wrong Shigure, Kyo?"

"Tohru's gone Yuki and she left a note, but didn't tell us where she's gone."

Yuki shook his head, "Why? Did she leave a note?"

Shigure shook his head, "One for each of us, but the problem is that yours seems the longest. Was it you?"

"I'm not sure; I don't even know why she would leave. Things were going so well it seemed," Yuki informed Shigure and Kyo.

Taking his note that was written he ran back up to his room to read his note, away from prying eyes. Sitting on his bed he calmly opened the envelope:

Dear Sohma-kun,

Never thought it would come to this, but if you're reading this letter then you know I'm gone. Well I'm leaving, don't try looking for me. Remember that night Yuki? That night we agreed we weren't going to speak of to anyone else? Well I can't stay if that was the agreement, because soon everyone would know. Left breakfast in the fridge, hopefully you'll be able to move on without me, love you, Tohru Honda.

Yuki reread the letter before figuring it out, she had left enough clues after all. Looking down at the letter and placing it in the drawer he cried, believe it or not he cried. Tohru was gone and it was his fault, all his fault; and she or himself didn't want to forget, no they didn't. Looking out the window he whispered her name over and over again until he passed out from anxiety.

Tohru…

Tohru looked at her new apartment as she climbed the steps. Now she was in Kyoto and she didn't plan on leaving back to Tokyo. Opening the door Tohru peeked inside to find furniture, kitchen, and a variety of living materials. Sighing Tohru began thinking of remodeling or just cleaning it up. Closing the door behind her she reassured herself, "Yuki didn't want anyone to know, so I left. It was for the best, it was for the best."

TBC…


	2. Can They Move On?

Chapter 2: Can They Move On?

Princess Sango

Tohru opened her eyes groggily and tried to remember where she was, and then she realized she was in her apartment. Hugging herself as if that was the only thing keeping her there she remembered why she left. Then she heard knocking on her door and she scrambled to answer it. Pulling the door open she found people holding different gifts, "Ohayo gozaimasu?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, did we come at the wrong time?" one little girl asked.

"Ah-no I was up already, come on in," she explained before moving out of the way.

All the people moved in, and she found them all to be kids, "We've never met someone from Tokyo before, what brings you here?"

Tohru gave the boy a smile, "I just decided to move away from there. So what are your guy's names?"

The first girl who stood closest to her smiled, she looked American with blonde hair and big blue eyes, "My name is Tomiko, nice to meet you."

Then another girl spoke up next to Tomiko, she had long black hair and brown eyes, "My name is Yoshiko."

The other two boys who were evidently twins but opposite in attitude introduced themselves, "I'm Taro and this here is Takeshi, nice to meet you."

Tohru nodded her head, "I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you all. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah and our parents are barely home, but we hoped you wouldn't mind if we came here to hang out," Takeshi told her.

"Sure you can, I don't mind. I'll be in school and then have a job but I'll be home during the evenings," Tohru told them.

All four kids smiled and hugged her, "You're so nice!"

"Did you eat yet?"

"No," all four answered.

"Then why don't I make some breakfast and then we'll figure out what times you can come, okay?"

They nodded and Tohru walked out of the room and into the kitchen and whispered, "I have to move on, don't forget him, but move on…"

Sohma's…

Yuki woke up and saw someone, "Tohru-kun?"

He heard laughing, "Yeah right Yuki, don't you remember Tohru left? It's Shigure, not Tohru."

Yuki bolted up and almost slammed into Shigure, "Sorry…I've got to find her!"

Shigure shook his head, "You have to get better first Yuki. Look I know Tohru's important to you, she is to all of us. Do you want to tell me why she left?"

Yuki shook his head, "Shigure, it's more complicated then that, she left because of that stupid agreement!"

"I'm trying to understand Yuki, but if you don't tell me I won't be able to help you," he explained calmly.

"I know, I know, but it is for a personal agreement."

Kyo came inside, "Tohru didn't tell us anything read our notes, go ahead, here." Kyo shoved the notes in his hands.

Yuki opened the note to Shigure first:

Dear Shigure,

Thanks for all the help with the little talk sessions when I couldn't sleep. You even helped me with homework! Sorry for leaving all of a sudden. Love Tohru.

P.S: Keep the house clean!

Yuki folded the note and opened Kyo's:

Dear Kyo,

You probably are steaming right now, but I had to leave. Don't ask why, but I had to do what I had to do. Well try to stop fighting and keep the temperature under control! Love Tohru.

Yuki shook his head and looked back at them. "I know why she left, it was my fault yet I don't want to say anything. Maybe it was for the best."

"Are you going to respect her wishes?" Shigure asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure to tell you the truth."

Then came a little squeak, "Where's sissy?"

Yuki took a deep breath but didn't answer, to answer meant admitting the truth. So Kyo answered for him, "Tohru left us Kisa, and Yuki won't tell us why."

Kisa's eyes watered and she flung herself at Shigure who was trying to calm her down, "Why did sissy leave?"

"We're not sure but Yuki knows something he won't tell us."

Kisa looked up at Yuki, "Where is she, is she ever going to come back? Why did she leave me, Momiji, all the Sohmas?"

Yuki shook his head, "You're just a kid Kisa, and it's a lot for yourself to take in okay? It's even depressing me."

Kisa shook her head and ran out of the room crying and yelling it was unfair. Shigure shook his head as Kyo walked out of the room, "Tell me when you want but I'm going to look for her."

Yuki nodded and leaned against the pillow, "I'll miss her, look Shigure, and do you really want to know?"

"Like Tohru-kun said, 'It's better to tell someone what's on your mind.'"

"Than I'll tell you, one night Tohru and I had a moment. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, so you got her pregnant and she left because you guys didn't want anyone to know. So she did this on her own?"

"Hai but I want her back Shigure; don't tell Akito any of this information okay?"

Shigure nodded and left the room, "It's your life, do you want to be miserable or happy?"

With that Shigure left and Yuki stood up and grabbed a pair of scissor that had a sharp edge and took his wall next to his bed and incised Tohru's name and a little line to mean a day she was gone.

"I can't move on Tohru, but I'll try, for you."

TBC…


	3. Are They Moving On?

Chapter 3: Are They Moving On?

Princess Sango

3 weeks later…

Tohru watched the four kids come in to her house and stay there most of the time. Heck, she trusted them so much she let them inside when she wasn't there! She was rounding her first month of pregnancy and she noticed the differences right away. Pictures of Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, and Kisa littered her extra room along with Arisa and Hana's pictures. Sighing she left the room and walked into the nursery she was preparing. It was only one of the six rooms, and she was only using three, the other two were for the children that dwelled in her house, and one extra room acted as a guest room.

Finding the kids coming inside with their bags and smiles for her Tohru greeted them. When Tomiko handed her three envelopes, "It's from our parents, they didn't tell us what, but they said to give it to you."

Tohru nodded and sat down and opened the one from Tomiko's parents first and a check of 8000 yen fell out, and a note. She picked it up and read:

Dear Honda,

We appreciate you looking after our Tomiko-chan for us! We've noticed her grades improve also. Thanks again!

Tohru opened the one from the twins to find 16000 yen for herself with no message and the same with Yoshiko; it seemed they all decided to pay her 8000 yen for each child, a very generous offer. Tohru wasn't sure how to spend it with her already coming in income, but she felt grateful.

Looking over to the children that were helping themselves to food, she smiled, "I think I'm finally moving on Yuki-kun, can you say the same?

_**How wrong she was…**_

Sohma's….

Yuki looked at the wall marks as he made a mark for another day. So far there were twenty-one marks on his wall. Looking away he put the scissors away and walked into Shigure's office where he was typing away with a cigarette popped into his mouth, "What's going on Yuki?"

"I miss Tohru so much, knowing she's out there with my child."

Shigure looked away from the computer to see his cousin beating himself up inside. Standing up he took Yuki by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye, "Quit beating yourself up man, Tohru didn't want this. Look move on, go see your brother or go look for her. Yuki, no one likes the fact that she's gone, especially Hana and Arisa don't even know! Don't you think it hurts us all, she had just got up and walked out of all our lives."

Yuki nodded, "You're right but she has eight months to prepare, and can she really raise a child without a father?"

"I don't know what Tohru plans, but it's evident she doesn't plan on coming back yet. Have a little faith and go live your life Yuki, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Maybe she'll come back, like I always say: Que sera sera."

Yuki nodded and stayed awhile until he eventually fell asleep right there on the floor. When Kyo returned from another day of searching he shook his head, "No recent moves anywhere in Tokyo, so she must have left to a whole another part of Japan! Damn it all!"

Shigure shook his head, "Don't go looking for her anymore and keep your voice down. I think this is a decent sleep for Yuki right now."

Kyo looked down at the guy he currently hated and scoffed before storming out of the room. When just as Kyo exited Ayame entered, "I heard Yuki's in despair."

"Hai, you have a niece or nephew walking around in someone's stomach can you guess who that is?"

"Tohru?"

"Yup, the one and only, she left because of some stupid agreement they made never to mention the event."

"I wish that didn't happen but wasn't Kyo looking for her?"

"Yeah, he was but it seems she moved to a whole new part of Japan, which one I'm not sure. I told Kyo to stop, don't you think he should?"

"Yeah I guess you're right but what about Akito?"

"Don't tell him, I think that's one reason she left too. I'm not exactly sure but…" Shigure left the subject hanging.

"I see what you mean, okay, can I stay here Shigure? Just for awhile or should I take him to my apartment since Tohru never was there and memories of her are less likely to be brought up?"

"You should take him to your apartment, I agree but you may want to give him a piece of paper so he can mark the days."

"What do you mean?"

Shigure stood up and jumped over Yuki, and Ayame followed him to his dear brother's room. Pointing to the list of marks he looked back at Ayame, "Every day Tohru's gone he makes a mark, it's unhealthy but he wants to know."

Ayame shook his head and grabbed a suitcase, "I'm packing up for him, and then we're leaving for awhile okay?"

Shigure nodded, "Of course, try to show him the good side of life Tohru had given him. Thanks Ayame, see you later."

Ayame gave Shigure a smile before filling the suitcase for his younger brother.

TBC…


	4. Can Ayame Heal Yuki? Bad Surprise…

Chapter 4: Can Ayame Heal Yuki? Bad Surprise…

Princess Sango

Yuki woke up to find himself in Ayame's apartment and tried to recall a memory of even walking here. That's when Ayame popped in, "Did you sleep well?"

Yuki blinked his eyes, "What am I doing here?"

"I decided you needed time away from home dear brother."

"Since when do you care?"

Ayame blinked his eyes, "I've always cared, but this case seemed more serious then the rest."

Yuki shook his head as if looking for something and Ayame shook his head, "I'm not letting you mark my walls up, here."

Yuki nodded and made a mark on the paper and Ayame snatched up the paper, "It's not healthy to stare at it, now let's go have some fun!"

Yuki shook his head and looked at Ayame questioningly, "Where are we going?"

Ayame gave him a smile and a wink, "You don't worry about that Yuki-kun!"

Yuki shook his head and saw a suitcase and figured he should at least freshen up, but he didn't feel like it. Yet he did it anyway and met Ayame at the door. Ayame didn't even give him a chance as he dragged his brother out the door.

Tohru…

Weekend was here finally! She jumped for joy and ran home to find the kids already home doing their homework. Greeting them she pulled out her own homework and started when a knock at the door came, scrambling up she answered the door, "Hello?"

A police officer gave her a sad little half smile, "Is a girl named Tomiko here?"

"Hai, would you like to come inside?"

He nodded and Tohru opened the door to let him inside and called Tomiko away from her friends. Tohru was outside the room when she heard Tomiko cry out and she ran back out to see her new friend crying on the couch, "What's wrong Tomiko-chan?"

The police officer looked at Tomiko sadly and stood up, "Follow me."

She nodded and followed as he explained the parents of Tomiko were killed in a car accident and unfortunately the girl had no other family. Then he asked her if Tohru even knew the parents. "Um, no I can't say I've met them but she's been coming and going here the past month. What were you thinking of?"

"A foster home but if you think you could handle her…"

"Of course I could! Would it be okay?"

"Yes of course and we won't make it a legal case, so go ahead. Sorry for the intrusion miss."

"No problem, you were just doing your job."

He nodded and left then and there without looking back as Tohru scrambled back into the room Tomiko was in. Kneeling down to the crying girl Tohru hugged her, "It's okay to cry Tomiko-chan, its okay to cry. I know how you feel…"

Tomiko sniffed, "You do?"

"Yes, I lost both my parents also. I knew someone who helped me get through it, and I'm going to help you too," she promised.

"Is that why you left Tokyo?"

"No I left because well- I'm pregnant," she answered her truthfully.

"You are; you don't look it."

"I'm just starting Tomiko, but I want you to know, you can stay here, you're welcome to the house."

"Honto?"

"Really Tomiko, I'm not sending you anywhere, but as long as you're willing."

"Yes!"

Tohru gave her friend a smile, "Now dry those tears Tomiko-chan, you still have me."

Meanwhile at the Sohma's…

Yuki looked at Ayame as he pulled him around in a club. "Can we go yet?"

Ayame stared at him, "Are you crazy, this is the fun a bachelor like you should enjoy! You have a life right Yuki-kun?"

Yuki snorted, "Not when you're a father."

"Will you just drop the subject Yuki? You're not married and you don't know where she is. Feel lucky man, she left you to live a free life."

Yuki shook his head and ran out of the club and Ayame stared at where his brother once was and thought, **_How could one woman hold such a deep place in his heart?_**

_**He just didn't know how deep it was…**_

TBC...


	5. Worsen Conditions and Mother and Daughte...

Chapter 5: Worsen Conditions and Mother and Daughter

Princess Sango

2 months since last time….

Tohru…

Tohru rubbed her eyes as she woke up to find Tomiko in her bed and gently nudged her, "Come on Tomiko-chan wake up, you have to go to school."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded as she stood up and scuttled out of the room quickly. Tohru sighed as she felt a kick from her stomach, "You hungry too? Okay then…"

Walking out of the room she walked straight into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. While she was doing that Tomiko came back down yawning and Tohru smiled, "You think you're ready to go back to school?"

"Hai, Tohru-san, I feel I'm well enough, plus mom and dad wouldn't want me to stay home from school anymore than necessary," Tomiko informed her, while she sat down at the table.

Tohru nodded, "I never thought to ask you this, but how old are you?"

"I'm nine, is that okay Tohru-san?" she asked worriedly.

"No it's okay Tomiko-chan; it's just that I want to know. I'm practically you're adopted mother and I have to know about certain things, you'll tell me right?"

"Of course I will, I promise!" Tomiko answered energetically.

"Good now that that's settled ikidakimasu!" she answered as she handed her some rice and miso.

Tomiko smiled as they sat their and ate, "You know Tohru-san; you want to find out about me, as I want to find out about you."

Tohru blinked and smiled, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you move here if you are having a baby, wouldn't the father…?"

Tohru frowned slightly, remembering Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and everyone else. "The father…? Well we made an agreement to never talk about what had happened and I respected his wishes, yet I became pregnant and moved out here. No one knows I'm out here."

"Wouldn't they be worried about you?"

Tohru shook her head, "I left a note telling them I was leaving and that I'll be fine. Hopefully they aren't looking…"

Tomiko gave her a smile, "I'm glad you came when you did Tohru-san, because I'll have a family again, maybe not with a father, but a sibling and a mother right?"

Tohru gave her a smile and hugged her close, "Yes, that's right Tomiko-chan, you'll have a family again, maybe not with a father but someone who will try to make up for that."

"Thank you so much T-mom."

That made Tohru smile even bigger, "You're welcome Tomiko-chan, daughter."

Sohma's…

Yuki entered Shigure's house but he looked even worse as he mumbled something incoherent and made his way to his room and looked at the wall as he went to make more marks when a hand stopped him, "Quit marking up the wall please, and count months from now on okay?" Shigure.

Yuki got his hand out of his grasp and nodded an okay before Shigure patted him on the back and walked out. Yuki on the other hand had an asthma attack and soon called out for Shigure as his eyes turned black and he shrank into a rat form. Shigure came back inside and shook his head, "Yuki-kun, look what you're doing to yourself, you have to get better."

Yuki was quiet and Shigure went and called up Hattori and held Yuki's rat form as Kyo scoffed when he came back inside, "Look I've moved on it's about time he did too!"

Shigure shook his head, "You didn't have the same problem did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, I believe I have spoken too much already."

Kyo shook his head and ran out of the room quickly as Hattori entered, "He definitely is in a bad condition and he's got to try to get better. Just put him in bed and he should be fine, I'm staying here tonight okay?"

"Hai, choose a room." Shigure answered as he ran back up to Yuki's room and placed him in his bed when he heard Yuki whisper, "Tohru-san, come back, I promise, we could…"

He shook his head and left the room to go talk to Hatori.

TBC…


	6. Nine Months Already? Baby! Surprise from...

Chapter 6: Nine Months Already? Baby! Surprise from Kyo!

Princess Sango

Tohru woke up and felt pain spread throughout her body and wetness surround her lower body. Gasping she held her stomach and called out for Tomiko, since it was only 4:00 a.m. Tomiko came running and instantly knew what to do, she took Tohru's bag out of the closet and called the ambulance to come and take Tohru to the hospital so she could deliver. Well to say the least the ambulance was fast and was ushering the two girls inside as Tohru's contractions got worse.

Tomiko shook her head but pat Tohru's head and tried to calm her down as they soon entered the hospital and was about to deliver. Holding Tohru's hand Tomiko looked scared since she's never seen anyone in labor and this was the only person that cared for her now. When the squeeze tightened around her fingers she almost thought they were broken and then heard a baby's cry and Tohru's sigh as she smiled up at Tomiko, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome Mom, but you still have to see the baby and name it," she answered, relieved that Tohru was alright.

"Hai, why don't we decide on a name together?"

"Yes, we should do that."

Tohru then remembered that the baby was a boy and the problem was that he was a zodiac animal most likely, but when she saw the guy holding the child was male she sighed, "Thank Kami-sama I wore the necklace, especially now."

"Nani?"

"Don't mind me, but I need to make one for you. Don't ask please."

"Okay mom, okay…"

Tohru sighed as the guy handed her the child, "He's a good boy, and do you want me to call your husband?"

"Oh…I'm not married," Tohru answered, blushing slightly.

"Oh, sorry, I thought since this girl called you mom you were. Then again…" he said, observing the blonde hair on Tomiko and the brown hair on Tohru.

"It's an honest mistake I'm sure, she's adopted but she calls me mom."

"Oh, I'll come back in later." With that he left and Tohru and Tomiko sighed as they tried to discuss names and they decided on Kazuki which means, to them, "first of a new generation", and Tohru knew that was also true, he just started the zodiac cycle over again.

"Kazuki Sohma, a wonderful name for him," Tohru whispered as Tomiko nodded to her.

"Sohma?" Tomiko asked.

"That's the father's name, I wonder which one…" Tohru asked thinking about the possible year of the Chinese Zodiac it was and realized it was the year of the dragon! Seems like Hattori had the run for his money, but was it really the seahorse, that could be a problem…

"Mom can I hold him?"

"Not right now, not until I give you something, but until then, no."

Tomiko nodded and gently stroked her younger brother's head and took in his features. Soft silver yet brown hair, purple pools that seemed to go on forever in the eyes, and such soft features on the face, **_I wonder if that's what the father looks like? Wait that room, I'll go look soon but for now I'm happy._**

_**She didn't know how right she was…**_

Sohma's…

Yuki looked up from his journal as he looked at the wall, 9 months, enough that she could've had the baby any day now. Shigure came inside and sat down next to him, "You look better, are you feeling better?"

"A little but I can't move on it seems, not only that but it's been nine months."

"Yes it has been and she could've had the baby you guys created together by now. Don't worry Tohru wouldn't want you to, but if you need anything I'm in my office okay?"

"Okay," Yuki answered as Shigure left and Yuki came inside, "What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm engaged to Kagura now."

"Honto?" Yuki asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, I have no chance in hell with Tohru and Kagura and I have been dating recently, I just had the guts tonight to ask her."

Yuki put on a fake smile, "That's great Kyo, hope you'll be happy."

"So do I, do you think Tohru would be happy about that?"

"I'm sure she would, I'm sure she would…" Yuki answered and looked out the window, spacing out.

TBC…


	7. Secrets Revealed and The Letter

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed and The Letter

Princess Sango

1 week later…

Tohru sat down next to Tomiko and held her hands and looked her directly in the eye, "I didn't have an affair with a normal person Tomiko-chan, and you should know that. You'll have to look out for your brother, if he was to know about it, he wouldn't be able to live like you and I. Promise me you won't tell anyone, for it could endanger more than your brother."

"I promise mom," Tomiko answered with total seriousness.

"Good well have you heard the story of the zodiac?"

"No."

"Well the tale goes like this: One day the zodiac animals were invited to a banquet but they mustn't miss it or be late. Well the rat told the cat that the banquet was a day after and left. Well of course that was a lie and then all the animals went to the banquet, all except the cat. The End. Yet, it's more than just a story; it's actually a true one. I've met them, and it so happens the person who is Kazuki's father is the rat, and since it was the year of the dragon, he's a dragon," Tohru answered, letting reality sink in.

"Demo, what does this have to protecting him?" Tomiko asked confused.

"When hugged by the opposite sex they're transformed into their form of that animal, that's what I'm concerned about and when he starts school he'll be in a public school, but I want him to think he's normal. That's why I gave you the necklace, so you could take care of him, it has Sohma blood in that vile, Yuki's blood. So they don't transform, every member has it somewhere, a vile or charm to give to chosen people. I need you to be careful okay?"

Tomiko nodded as she walked over to Kazuki's cradle and looked at the baby boy, "This sounds so cool but you mean if I didn't have this necklace, I wouldn't be able to hold him?"

Tohru nodded from her place on the floor, "That's why you need to be careful. I don't want Akito or anyone else to hear okay?"

"Yes mom, I'll keep quiet about it," Tomiko assured her as Tohru came up from behind her and gently laid her hands on her shoulder.

"I'm counting on you Tomiko-chan."

Tomiko turned around and smiled at her mother and hugged her, "I'll do my best mom!"

"That's all I'm asking you do," Tohru told her as she hugged her daughter back.

Sohma's…

Yuki sighed as he looked over at Kyo and Kagura who actually were being affectionate towards one another. They had each other but Tohru wasn't here right now for him. He had his arms crossed as Shigure gave them dinner, which was alright he guessed, he stopped tasting food altogether actually; food was just something that was keeping him alive, that's all that mattered. When he was done Yuki stood up to leave when Shigure looked at him, "There was mail from someone, it looked like Tohru's handwriting but no return address."

Yuki's eyes glistened with tears as he asked Shigure where it was. "In my office, care to go get it?"

Yuki nodded as he ran into Shigure's office and grabbed the note and tore it open, looking for a piece of information or anything and read the note to himself.

Dear Sohma's,

I miss you all so much! Well I had the baby and it's a boy named Kazuki, and the dragon just like Hattori-san. I'm doing fine, so is my daughter Tomiko, who I adopted into the family. (Her parents died like mine did, sort of.) Hope all are you are doing well and I sent you a picture of the child, myself, and Tomiko. Love, Tohru.

Yuki pulled the pictures out to see Tohru, a blonde girl together smiling, and he guessed the blonde girl was Tomiko. Then another picture of the baby, or so he guessed and noticed he looked just like him. Smiling he went to read the letter to Shigure. When he opened the door he smiled, "It is her, she left me a message, and she did have the child!"

"Wow, Yun-kun's happy, better take a picture!" Kagura piped up.

Yuki smiled and read the letter to them and produced the pictures, "He's a dragon, but that's okay right?"

Shigure smiled, "Hattori's free, and your son took his place over."

"Honto?" all three asked.

"Yeah, that's one zodiac off the list," Shigure said to confirm it, "Your child is cute."

Yuki smiled, "At least I know what's going on with her. I know she's happy, that'll satisfy me for now but do you care if I keep the pictures? Please?"

Shigure smiled, "Yeah, sure why not, I think you deserve it Yuki-kun."

Yuki smiled and ran off before anyone could stop him into his room.

TBC…


	8. Five Years As Of Now

Chapter 8: Five Years As Of Now

Princess Sango

Five years later to the day…

Tohru, now 21, woke up to someone jumping and tickling her, what a way to wake up huh, yelling, "Mommy, mommy!"

Tohru opened her eyes to come face to face with her son Kazuki, the dragon, and he looked so much like Yuki. "Happy Birthday Kazuki-kun!"

"You didn't forget!"

"Of course we wouldn't Kazuki-kun," Tomiko answered from the door, now 14 years old, taller and much more mature.

"Mommy, come on, Tomiko poured the salt already!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

Tohru smiled as she got up and saw the line of salt from the doorway to the door. She opened the door and walked to the end of the line with Tomiko, "Go ahead, we're waiting."

Kazuki nodded and set his foot in the door and started walking towards them and when he reached Tohru he flung himself at her, "I'm a year older with no worries!"

Tohru laughed as Tomiko got the broom and swept the extra salt out the door. Kissing his head Tohru and Tomiko smiled as they let him talk about the one big present he wants for his birthday, and the words were plain and simple, "Mom I want to go to Tokyo."

Tohru and Tomiko stopped in their tracks and looked down at the boy who was pleading with his purple eyes.

Sohma's…

Yuki woke up and realized his son was one year older, which meant he was separated from Tohru for another year. He had so many questions and the one that popped up the most, 'Does our son know about the curse, has he transformed, does he know about his daddy?'

Yuki shook his head as he went to the kitchen and saw Shigure and Kyo but no Kagura yet. "Where's Kagura Kyo?"

"I don't care right now," Kyo mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Kagura cried out as she came inside, stomach slowly but surely bulging from her pregnancy.

Yuki smiled, "I wonder if Tohru was like that?"

"I bet she wasn't Yuki, she was too nice to be as mean Kagura is. No offence," Shigure said when Kagura glared.

"He's five today, Kazuki Sohma is five."

"You've been counting?"

"Yeah, I wish I knew him," he said sulkily.

"You probably will meet up again soon, don't ask why but I feel like something like that is going to happen soon," Shigure said.

"How do you know?" they asked.

"Call it animal instincts," Shigure said mysteriously, and all three were confused instantly.

_**He just didn't know it was sooner than what he thought…**_

TBC…


	9. Back Home In Tokyo

Chapter 9: Back Home In Tokyo

Princess Sango

Tohru sighed as she packed her bags for the one day trip, yes that's right, she was going back. Taking a deep breath, Tohru realized how much she missed Tokyo, but why would he want to go there she had asked him. His response seemed prolonged for a second until he answered simply, "I want to be the first kid to go to Tokyo when I start school this year!"

She had smiled at that answer but knew it was more to that. Tohru remembered telling Tomiko to go tell him a story and she decided to tell a tale that was true, but how would he know that? Tomiko had also sensed her despair and offered to take him by herself, but that wasn't something she was intent on letting her do. So she had just caved in then and there and told them to go pack.

Tomiko and Kazuki walked inside as she closed up her bag, "To Tokyo we go."

Kazuki smiled and grabbed onto her hand as they took a cab to the train station and then soon paid for the tickets and were on the bullet train. When the train stopped after what seemed forever, they got off and checked into a hotel. "Where would you like to go?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Let's go somewhere fun, you lived here mama, where did you go to have fun?" Kazuki asked innocently.

"I hung out in a forest with my friends, no where else."

"Can we go there?"

"Maybe, but why don't we go walk around the mall?" Tohru asked them both.

Tomiko seemed delighted about hearing the word mall, "Maybe I can meet a guy here!"

Tohru laughed, "You are such a flirt, but it could happen."

Kazuki laughed too and asked for a ride on Tomiko's back and she nodded, "Hop on!"

When they reached the mall they were really hyper but Tohru was slightly on edge, looking for someone who might recognize her after five years. No one seemed too but she was on the edge, all it would take for someone to recognize her, yet at the same time she wanted someone to see her. Tohru wanted someone like Hana, Arisa, Yuki, or even Kyo to walk right up and smile and hug her.

She seemed to have gotten her wish when she bumped someone's shoulder, turned around to say sorry and saw Yuki's purple pools staring into her brown eyes that was waiting for him to say something. Yet they both stood there tongue tied and all Tohru did was hug him and yell, "I missed you Yuki-kun!"

That's when Tomiko realized who he was, Kazuki's father.

TBC…


	10. After So Long

Chapter 10: After So Long

Princess Sango

Last Time:

She seemed to have gotten her wish when she bumped someone's shoulder, turned around to say sorry and saw Yuki's purple pools staring into her brown eyes that were waiting for him to say something. Yet they both stood there tongue tied and all Tohru did was hug him and yell, "I missed you Yuki-kun!"

That's when Tomiko realized who he was, Kazuki's father.

This Time:

Tomiko looked at Kazuki who was confused and walked over to Tohru, "Mommy is this one of your friends? He does look familiar, from the pictures in that room."

Tohru turned around to see Kazuki looking up at them and Tohru blushed. While Tomiko walked up and picked Kazuki up, "Mom I'm going to walk around with him okay? I'll meet you in the food court in an hour. See ya!"

Tomiko to say the least was happy to be out of the situation and left the two adults to figure out what they were going to do. Tohru looked up at Yuki and smiled, "It's great to see you again, Yuki-kun."

Yuki amazingly didn't know what to say. He had rehearsed many different scenarios, one of them being this, but now he was face to face with her he didn't know what to say. So he repeated her words, "I miss you too Tohru-kun."

Tohru smiled, "Are you the only Sohma in the mall?"

"No, Kyo, Kagura, and Shigure are walking around here today also," he answered her. It was just a blessing to hear her voice to him.

Tohru nodded and felt slightly uneasy, "That was your son, and he looks more like you every day."

"That was? Does he even know about the curse, me?" Yuki asked quickly.

"I've told Tomiko the story and so Kazuki knows it, but he never knew he was part of it. About you, he's seen your picture, but he's never asked and I haven't said anything," Tohru answered softly.

Yuki smiled, "Let's go see if we can find the others, I notice we don't feel that good around each other right now."

Tohru nodded, happy that he hasn't changed that much and he was willing to change the subject from their uneasy relationship. It didn't take long for them to find them, and Kagura was hugging Tohru and saying it was good to finally see her again while Kyo smiled along with Shigure. "It's great to have you back here!" Kagura squealed.

Smiling Tohru thanked her but noticed the closeness between Kagura and Kyo, and looked confused over at Kyo. "We're married."

"He had the guts to tell me at least a while after you left. We wish you would have shown up but we couldn't wait forever," Kagura said excitedly, going back to that day he proposed.

Tohru smiled, "I've missed so much! I was only gone for five years, what else did I miss?"

"Well Kagura's pregnant, Kisa and Hiro are engaged, and Momiji is still the hyper little kid, and Hattori is going out with Kana again!" Shigure informed Tohru.

Then she looked at her watch as it started to beep, "Oh, I have to go get them!"

"We'll come too Tohru-kun," Yuki told her, not wanting her out of her sight, for fear she would run off again.

"Okay, come on then." Tohru said hurriedly as she ran out of the store to the food court where she saw Tomiko sitting there with Kazuki eating some Chinese food. When Kagura, Shigure, Kyo caught up they saw the two sitting there and looked at Tohru confused.

"I adopted one, come on and meet her!" Tohru said happily as she strolled over to them.

"Mom!" Kazuki yelled and ran up to her.

Picking Kazuki up she smiled, "Kazuki, this is Shigure, Kagura, and Kyo they're your aunt and uncles."

"What about him mom?" Kazuki asked pointing to, you guessed it, Yuki.

"Well sweetie, he's your dad," Tohru answered, almost in a whisper.

"Dad, he lives here?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, he lives in Tokyo, why don't you go say hi?"

Kazuki hopped down to the floor and strolled over to him, "Hi dad!"

Tohru watched as Yuki seemed uptight yet he soon picked him up and hugged him, "Hi there Kazuki!"

Kazuki giggled, "Do you know Tomiko-chan?"

Yuki shook his head and Kazuki pointed to Tomiko, "She's my big sister, and she takes care of me. She's also boy crazy."

Tomiko looked down blushing like mad and everyone laughed, "Well maybe we should go home."

Tohru looked over at Shigure, "Home?"

"Yes home Tohru, because I believe it's time for you to come home too. We need you back."

Tohru nodded as they walked out of the mall and when they reached the Sohma house Tohru ran up to her room to see it hasn't been changed, as if time was preserved there. "I missed you so much Tohru-kun, I didn't have the heart to change the room. I lived on the hope you would come back," Yuki whispered into her ear and his hands went around his waist, "I didn't want you to leave. Promise you won't leave."

"I promise Yuki-kun, for even if I never admitted it, I missed you too, and it's probably for the best," she whispered back to him before he kissed her softly to seal the promise.

TBC…


	11. Remeet the Sohma’s

Chapter 11: Re-meet the Sohma's

Princess Sango

Tohru blushed slightly as she backed away, "Yuki-kun, I can't believe it's really you."

All of a sudden, breaking the silence and the tranquility of the two lovers, a rapping sound came from the other side of the door, "You better not be hogging Tohru-kun, we all want to see her!" Momiji, the outspoken one was on the other side of that door.

Then you could hear several other voices, "Come on open the door!"

Tohru and Yuki blushed as they opened the door and in came pouring Momiji, Kisa, Haru, Hana, Arisa, Ayame, Hiro, and Ritsu. They were all hugging her and then she came face to face with Hana and Arisa, "Tohru-chan, don't you leave us like that! We missed you as much as that boy did!"

Then Hatori inside and the room quieted, "Tohru, I want to thank you from freeing me of the spirit of the dragon."

"No problem, yet my son doesn't even know of it yet."

Hatori blinked his eyes when he heard that, "He hasn't transformed?"

"Nope, never has." Tohru answered.

Hatori smiled before Kana came in, "Oh, I didn't introduce you properly, Tohru-kun this is Kana, and Kana this is Tohru."

"Hajimenmashite you Kana!" Tohru smiled at her and Kana said the same thing to her.

"Well I guess you should know, Akito had died and I'm the new head of the family, since I was the first to be freed."

Tohru nodded her head and Hatori walked out of the room so the rest could go on having their party. Kazuki got to meet his family and was smiling when he met Arisa and Hana, heck Kazuki was so adorable that he was able to get the hard headed Hatori and Kyo to smile! Now isn't that a good sign?

When the party died down, Tohru tucked Kazuki into her old bed and kissed his forehead, "Night Kazuki-chan."

Standing up Tohru walked out as Yuki smiled at her, "Tomiko seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch and Kazuki's in your bed, maybe you would like to?"

Tohru smiled and nodded, "I don't think I'm ready for anything heavy but some light romance, let's take it slow."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Tohru-kun," Yuki answered softly as she ran up and hugged him.

"Tohru-kun, can I talk to you?" asked Shigure.

Tohru looked at Yuki and he nodded to her as she scampered over into Shigure's office. Opening the door she saw Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure sitting there. "Hi, what do you need?"

"Tohru-kun, you told a secret to someone outside the family, why did you do that?" Hatori questioned.

"She needed to know Hatori-san, or else Kazuki would know. I was only trying to protect him, and yourself. Hatori-san please don't…" she pleaded when he held out his hand.

"It's okay, Tohru-kun I was just nervous. Will you be willing to stay?" Hatori asked her and she nodded.

Ayame smiled, "About time you showed up too, Yuki was always so withdrawn from us. He really loves you."

Shigure nodded, "To him to even get that letter from you brought a smile to his face. You're special to all of us, but to Yuki you're his wife, call it like an animal and a mate."

Tohru nodded as she laughed with them, "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."

All three nodded between each other, "Just so you know now Tohru, Akito died, and Hatori may be leader yet we're making sure the three eldest agree before he does anything."

"That's great!"

"You may go now, I believe Yuki wants you," Ayame said softly and Tohru was happy to just go back to his arms, to be with him once more was heaven.

TBC…


	12. Life on Both Side’s Aren’t So Cheery Par...

Chapter 12: Life on Both Side's Aren't So Cheery Part 1

Princess Sango

Yuki's eyes fluttered opened as he took in the extra warmth, to find Tohru there and he smiled as his hands moved some stray hair away. She only sighed in her sleep and rolled closer to him when someone came running into the room, "Daddy!"

Yuki looked at his son, who looked slightly scared yet is calming down when he saw his mom and dad both safe in bed. "What's wrong Kazuki?"

"I didn't know where you were, I was worried!"

Yuki smiled as he stood up, trying to untangle himself from Tohru. Standing up he saw his son by himself, taking in his appearance. He had his eyes, hair yet you could see the brown that highlighted it when the light touched it just right. Smiling he pulled Kazuki close, "You don't know that much yet do you?"

"What do you mean daddy?" Kazuki asked innocently.

"I guessed correctly I see, well I'll tell you when the time comes. For now why don't we go see what the other's are up to?" Yuki asked his son as he nodded and Kazuki grabbed his father's hands and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Hey you two, great to see you up!" Tomiko greeted as she made breakfast in her blue nightgown, seemingly at home here already. Leaning down she kissed Kazuki's forehead, and he giggled.

Then Shigure, a mad Kyo, and a very moody Kagura walked inside, "What's that?"

Tomiko grinned at the orange headed guy she had just met yesterday, "It's a foreign dish called Matzo Brie. I like it and it seems Kazuki and mom liked it, but if you want me to I can prepare something else?"

"No that's okay, maybe we should try something different for once," Yuki answered before Kyo could complain.

"Okay!" Tomiko said giving a smile and turning back to the stove.

Everyone sat down and wanted to ask her questions, after all Kazuki was a Sohma, so he was quickly accepted to the group. This girl, Tomiko on the other hand might as well be a foreigner herself. "So Tomiko how long has it been since you've lived with Tohru-kun?" asked Shigure.

"About five years, I was living there before Kazuki was born so he's known me since he was born. Mom is so nice, even when she was moody, and she never let the kids in the neighborhood give up. Her home was a shelter for all of us, since our parents didn't care. Whenever the words, 'I can't do it,' came out of our mouths she'd frown and shake her head and tell us, 'I'm pregnant and still working, living, and going to school, what would happen if I gave up?' We'd all stop complaining after that," Tomiko answered, as if it was a story she made up, not a true tale.

The Sohma's sat there in awe as this teenager sat there and so casually told Tohru's life, no drama, just plain facts. Then Yuki asked, "Do you know about the curse?"

"Yeah, I thought mom sent that in a letter, well anyway, I do know about it. I just haven't had the chance to see it happen," Tomiko answered.

Then Tohru came inside with Ayame, Hatori, and Kana, "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning mom! Breakfast if ready!"

Taking the food off the pan and throwing them onto dishes she placed them in front of each person, and Kazuki smiled as Tomiko added syrup to his plate. When she sat down and they all started to eat, but everyone couldn't believe the food could taste so good even with the looks.

"Looks like you took after Tohru-kun with cooking," Hatori answered.

"Yup, mom taught me everything, well almost," Tomiko said, looking at Tohru with some water in the corners of her eyes.

"Why don't you go outside for a walk, to clear your mind Tomiko-chan, I'll clean up for you," Tohru suggested as Tomiko didn't need any bribing as she ran out of the room.

"She's still slightly sore about being an only child, her mom was pregnant when she died," Tohru said half-heartedly.

"But mommy, she has me! I'm her brother right?" he asked, hoping those words could help her.

Tohru smiled and him and nodded, "Yes you are her brother, maybe not by blood, but that never mattered to her or me."

He smiled and continued eating and when he was done Tohru smiled at him when Hatori cut in, "I believe he should know about the curse Tohru-chan, after all he is going to be put into a public school. It's something he should know, and since the dragon varies from form to form it's very important to know which one he is."

Tohru took in a deep breath, "Can Yuki and I talk to him about this, alone?"

"Hai, come on, let's leave them to talk," Hatori said as the rest of the Sohma family went into the family room to wait patiently.

"Mommy, daddy, I don't understand." Kazuki asked them, slightly scared.

"Kazuki-chan do you remember that story I keep telling you, about the zodiac?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, and I remember the story you told me, along with Tomiko, your own versions. Mom, you were that woman and daddy was that guy, but I could never figure out the cloud that told me the one important fact, what do they have to do with the zodiac?" Kazuki asked, as if he got ten years older in a blink of an eye.

"Well, Kazuki, I'm the rat and you were born under the year of the dragon, so you're the dragon. The head of the family is who you report to if anything is to happen to us, Tomiko, Tohru, or I got that? Even the other two Uncle Ayame or Uncle Shigure would be good people to turn to," Yuki explained.

Kazuki smiled and nodded, "So how do I transform?"

"When you're hugged by the opposite gender, it was difficult on your mom and me but we obviously had no problems…" Yuki said, drifting off to that day when Tohru gently nudged him.

"We still have to talk to Hatori and find out which form," she said gently as she unhooked the necklace from her neck and they walked into the living room.

"You ready? We set the water for him, just in case," Hatori informed them.

"Hai," Tohru answered as she leaned down and hugged Kazuki and soon came face to face with a dragon face that you would think was imaginary. His white scale face with the silver mane and long slim body was shown as if there was no person.

"Mom is this really me?" asked Kazuki.

"It's you Kazuki-chan, and don't worry you'll change back soon."

As if on cue he changed back and Tohru smiled as she put the necklace back on herself and helped him put his clothes back on. Hatori on the meanwhile smiled and thought, **_'At least I don't have to worry about water bills…'_**

TBC…


	13. Life on Both Side’s Aren’t So Cheery Par...

Chapter 13:Life on Both Side's Aren't So Cheery Part 2

Princess Sango

Tohru smiled as Tomiko came back but she only looked sad and slightly depressed. Leaning over Tohru hugged her close, "Go rest Tomiko-chan, please do."

"Hai mom…" she mumbled and started to go to the living room but Tohru stopped her.

"Go to the room Kazuki was sleeping in, everyone is in there," Tohru told her as she watched her adopted daughter walk to her old room. Sighing she continued the dishes as she heard the Sohma's in the next room talking to Kazuki, yes, she was home again.

Sighing she heard someone crawl inside the kitchen to see Yuki. Smiling at him he walked up to her and put his arms around her slim waist and buried his face in her long brown hair. No words were needed for this moment as she sighed into him and they were relaxed when Momiji appeared through the front door and ruined the moment. "Hi Tohru!"

She blushed remembering that every Sohma has a tendency to drop by at the wrong time. Backing away from Yuki they greeted him as he started to pull Tohru out the door. "What do you want to tell me Momiji-kun?"

"You're staying no?"

"Yes, I am staying," Tohru said, giving him a reassuring nod.

"Good because Yuki-kun was in bad shape after you left. Heck, he even kept track on how long it's been and sometimes refused to eat! Don't do anything to him Tohru, because we feared he might seppuku himself if you didn't come back. Shi-chan told me that he had to check on Yun-kun at night and every morning."

Tohru's eyes widened, "Did I really mean that much?"

"Hai, you did, and everyday he got weaker, and Hatori even feared for his health. Before Akito-san died he started up what we thought was left behind in the past. Tohru, now no one can hurt him but his heart can't hold up that much more grief, please don't make him hurt."

"I won't, I'm sorry but I thought what I did was for the best," Tohru said, feeling guilt in her stomach.

"It's okay now, you're back Tohru-kun! Hopefully you'll get married to him now, ne?"

"Maybe, I'm not really ready to get married yet," Tohru said, blushing.

"Okay, let's go back inside then!" Momiji said, switching the subject as they both ran inside and continued their normal lives, well as normal as they could.

TBC…


	14. School Days

Chapter 14: School Days

Princess Sango

Kazuki looked up at Tohru nervously, "Do I have to go to school?"

Tohru smiled and nodded, "I had to go to school too, you'll be okay. Isn't that right Yuki?"

"Hai, but whatever you do, don't let any girls hug you. That secret has been kept from everyone, and your mother here was the first to know about the curse and live to remember, usually their memories are erased. It hurt Hatori, the secret but since you were the new dragon Hatori, won't have to worry about it. You do, now please be good."

Hatori entered the room and Kazuki smiled up at him, "Are coming too?"

"To see you off, yes," Hatori answered, ruffling the boy's hair slightly and he smiled at him, "A new Sohma to start school. Can't wait till Kagura has her child, then you'll have a playmate."

All three nodded and then in came Kagura, "Fist day of kindergarten, the start of school."

Kazuki smiled as he hugged her, and felt a kick, "What was that?"

"Oh, that was just the baby kicking. I still have two months to go!" Kagura answered as Tomiko came out of her room and into the kitchen. Smiling at her, Tohru pulled out a camera and the two kids groaned.

"Now mom, why not later?" Tomiko whined as she tugged her skirt down.

"Iie, it's your first school day in Tokyo, I want a picture." With that she started snapping away and them smiled, "Let's go now, I don't want you to be late!"

Feeling relieved they walked out of the building as they entered the middle school first, "Be good Tomiko-chan, see you after school!"

Giving her mom a hug Tomiko walked into the middle school and when she was gone they headed to the elementary school. Kissing her son's forehead and giving him a big bear hug, Tohru smiled, "Now be nice to the other kids, and stay away from girls!"

Kazuki smiled and gave them all hugs before he walked into the elementary school and Tohru turned around to look at Yuki, "He's just like you!"

Giving her a hug they walked back to the Sohma house where Tohru looked at Yuki seriously. "Yuki, Momiji told me how you acted after I left. I'm sorry, really I am."

"It's okay Tohru-kun, you're here now," he reassured her and kissed her lips.

Tohru kissed back and when they pulled apart they were panting, "You're not mad?"

"Not one single bit, I love you Tohru, I couldn't hate you even if I tried," Yuki answered her.

Tohru smiled at him, "It feels good to be with you again Yuki-kun, and I'll try to make it up to you somehow."

"You already did, you came back to me, and brought two kids back to me."

TBC…


	15. Catching Up With Friends and The Call

Chapter 15: Catching Up With Friends and The Call

Princess Sango

Hana and Arisa walked inside the Sohma house, where they haven't been in awhile, and sought Tohru out in the living room. She seemed to be relaxing and they knocked on the wall to let her know someone was there. Looking up Tohru saw her two best friends and smiled, "Hi, I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Yeah, we figured that it would be okay if we came over, or is this a bad time?" asked Arisa.

"No, no it's a perfect time. The kids are in school and the Sohma's are all at work besides Shigure."

They nodded and sat on each end of the couch. "So how are you doing Tohru-kun?"

"I'm doing just fine; Yuki and I are trying to fill in what we had left opened."

"What's your wave, Hana?" Arisa asked.

"It's fine, this house seems full of love right now, a lot of it. Probably Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, and Tohru filled it. A very positive energy surrounds this house, yes indeed," Hana informed them with her wave report for the day.

"Honto, that's probably the first time I heard you say something positive about anything lately," Arisa said quietly.

"How are you guys doing?" Tohru asked, wanting to change the subject away from herself.

"Fine, everything is fine, besides worrying about you half the time. Yuki used to come to us, to talk about you, to ask if we knew where you were. Of course we didn't, and when you sent that letter we were relieved that you were fine. I was glad when Yuki showed us the pictures, but we were also amazed to learn why you even left," Hana answered a slight melancholy heard in her voice.

"Yeah, and we didn't blame Yuki or you but why did you leave?" Arisa asked.

Tohru blushed a deep red, "Well, Yuki and I had a moment five years ago I guess you can say. When we woke up the next morning, very early, we decided it would be for the best not to tell anyone, and that's when Akito was still alive. I was scared because if Akito were to find out about what happened, without his permission, we'd both be in deep trouble. So I left, assuring myself that we didn't want Akito to hurt one of us."

"Oh Tohru-kun!" Arisa said lightly as both girls hugged her.

"You could've come to us; we would've come with you!" Hana answered.

"I didn't want to pull you out of school too, I just had to live on my own for awhile. It was okay, but I missed home, where all my friends are," Tohru answered softly.

That second the phone rang and you could hear Shigure asking her to pick it up for him and if it's Mi, he's not home. So she answered it to find it be Mi, "Shigure's not home right no Mi-san."

"Nani, he's out again? Making my life miserable, again, okay, tell him I called bye!" with that she hung up and Shigure came inside.

"Who was that?"

"Mi told her you weren't home and you got her upset, again."

Shigure nodded but then noticed the other two in the room, "Hi Hana, Arisa, what brings you here?"

"Just visiting Tohru today, after all you got her the first few days," Arisa answered him.

"Oh, okay, well I better go out, or else she'll keep calling. Are you going to be okay Tohru-kun?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Good, see you later." With that he walked out of the room and the girls continued talking when the phone rang again.

Tohru got up and answered it, "Um, Ms. Honda, we have a few question about your son, if you would come down here for awhile to answer them for us?"

"Yes of course, I'll be right there." Tohru said, slightly worried about what had happened.

Picking up the phone she called Hattori and asked him to come with her and to get in touch with Yuki so they could go. "I've got to go, it's great seeing you again, but something happened and I have to go take care of it."

Hana and Arisa nodded and walked out of the house after saying a quick goodbye.

TBC…


	16. Hereditary

Chapter 16: Hereditary

Princess Sango

Tohru was slightly uncomfortable as she walked over to the elementary school and there stood Yuki and Hatori, waiting as patient as ever. Walking over to them and saying a brief hello as they solemnly walked inside the school. When they got to the principal's office there stood Kazuki as he ran up to his mother and started crying and mumbling into her shirt. "What happened?"

"It seems that your son has a health problem, because he passed out from something we're not sure of," he said lightly.

Yuki looked at Hatori, "Is it possible that he could have what I had Hatori-san?"

"Hai, very possible, so he just passed out, I'll have to check him out. We'll take the kid home right now, sorry for the disturbance," Hatori explained.

"Yes, please do for we can't have any kids to have possible contagious illnesses here. We'll need a doctor's note before he comes back, do you have a family doctor?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the doctor," Hatori said before bowing and left with the other three people.

Tohru gently stroked his hair and tried to calm him down, "It's okay Kazuki-chan, its okay, look it's nothing serious. Your dad has the same thing, I mean it, and he does."

"R-really mommy?" Kazuki asked as he tried to wipe the tears off his face.

"Really, you can ask him too," Tohru answered as she smoothed his hair back and sighed, **_'No one knows about the curse yet, that's good…'_**

Kazuki smiled as Tohru put him down and he ran over to his dad and asked if he had the same problem he had. Yuki had nodded and explained that he never thought he could get it too. Yet another thing Yuki and Kazuki had in common, health problems.

Tohru noticed they weren't heading towards Shigure's house but to the Sohma Estate where Hatori was still staying. When they entered a smiling Momiji was there to greet them, "Hi guys, what brings you here?"

"Just here for a check up for Kazuki-kun, Momiji," Tohru answered him.

"Oh really, when did you decide that?" Momiji asked curiously.

"Just now, we got called over to his school since he had an attack," Hatori told Momiji.

"I see Ha-san; well I was just about to head off. Ja!"

As Momiji walked out of the estate Hatori walked them into an office of some sorts. Hatori had Kazuki sit on the couch as he prepared necessary equipment and he took his stethoscope and walked over to Kazuki who tugged on his mother's shirt and tried to get away. "It's okay Kazuki-chan; Hattori-san is just going to give you a check up real quick, to make sure you're okay. You want to be healthy don't you?" Tohru asked her son and Kazuki nodded but looked a little reluctant as Tohru pulled his shirt off.

Placing the stethoscope to his chest, and he seemed to back away from the cold steel but Hatori continued as he pressed, "Take a deep breath in."

Kazuki did, but with some difficulty and when he tried to exhale he started coughing and still did after the second time and Hatori sighed, "Exactly the same as what Yuki-kun had. He just happens to have it a little higher, as in asthma."

Kazuki looked over at Hatori, "What does that mean?"

"It just means you have a few breathing problems, you'll just need a inhaler to breath into from time to time, it's not too serious kid," Hatori answered as Kazuki threw his shirt back on and hopped off the couch and ran over to his father.

"Can we go out for some ice cream?" Kazuki asked innocently.

"If it's okay with your mother, then yes, but only then," Yuki answered him.

"Can we mom, please?" Kazuki begged Tohru with his eyes and words.

"Hai, you may go, I need to talk to Hatori for awhile anyway, why don't you go on ahead."

Kazuki smiled and grabbed onto Yuki's arm and practically dragged him to the out of the room.

TBC…


	17. Ice Cream Parlor Talks and Sour Tasting ...

Chapter 17: Ice Cream Parlor Talks and Sour Tasting Lollipops

Princess Sango

Kazuki looked at now half-melting cone and started to lick the edges as Yuki just ate out of a regular cup. "So Kazuki-chan, do you like it here? What was your home like back in, where'd you come from again?"

"Kyoto daddy and I like it here a lot better since I have a daddy and other family here. What'll happen to the house back home though, mom didn't do anything to it."

Yuki smiled, "I'm sure we'll figure that out, don't worry about it. So did your mom ever talk about me? Or the curse until now?"

"Mom told me about the zodiac curse, like the story, but never about the hugging part. As well as for you, Mom told Tomiko stories about you and then Tomiko would tell me, on occasion mom would give me a story but she would end up crying, but I never understood," Kazuki told Yuki innocently.

Yuki hugged his son who he had so much in common with, "It's okay, and you'll understand when you get older. Mommy and daddy's relationship is kind of trying to even out right now, but we won't separate you from one either of us Kazuki, and if we are, you know we still love you right?"

"Yes daddy," Kazuki answered as he started coughing slightly and Yuki gently rubbed his back. Throwing out their ice creams Yuki took him to the park so they could go play somewhere.

Hatori and Tohru…

"You wished to speak to me?" Hatori asked, slightly interested.

"Hai, before Akito died, did he know about Kazuki?" Tohru asked nervously.

"No, he didn't, every Sohma had their mouths tied shut about Kazuki. Really we did, the only one who didn't know about Kazuki was Kureno and Rin, but he's practically as free as I am."

"Who are Kureno and Rin?" Tohru asked confused, she never heard those names before.

"Kureno is the rooster and Rin is the horse of the zodiac, but somehow Kureno got freed from the curse before any of us for different reasons, so now the rooster is no longer considered on the list of the Sohma curse. This year is the year of the rooster and it is yet to be the year of the dog, which Shigure was aiming for, but oh well, which means Kyo's kid is the cat, how ironic," Hatori answered in a monotone voice.

"Hatori, how bad is his condition, is it worse than you thought?" Tohru asked him slightly worried.

"The attacks are going to be stronger than Yuki's but I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. Kazuki will just have to deal with it till his body matures a little, what did you really want to talk to me about?"

Tohru looked up at Hatori straight in the eye, "Did you have a son before you and Kana got split up?"

TBC…


	18. Sour Lollipops and Sweet Additions

Chapter 18: Sour Lollipops and Sweet Additions

Princess Sango

Last Time:

Tohru looked up at Hatori straight in the eye, "Did you have a son before you and Kana got split up?"

This Time:

Hatori diverted his eyes and nodded, "Hai we did have one, but she gave it up. A cursed child, yes, I know it."

Tohru smiled and shook her head, "I met him-or them, fine young men they turned out to be."

Hatori looked surprised, "You met them, are they normal?"

"No, they're burdened by the curse but by the rabbit and the monkey. They know Kazuki very well, I found them out when I hugged them for the first time, yes they're Sohma's and I wasn't sure if they were yours or not so I didn't tell them but well, they're coming over here to live."

"What are their names, I never knew," Hatori questioned her.

"Taru and Takeshi, both are Tomiko's ages and they're coming tomorrow, they had called," Tohru answered.

Hatori nodded as he started to prepare himself, he was meeting his sons, his fourteen year old sons, the ones he was deprived of, just like Yuki. Yet the difference was Yuki has time to make up, he doesn't. "Thank-you Miss Honda, why don't you go find Yuki and Kazuki, I need to be alone for awhile."

Tohru smiled and hugged him, "You'll be okay Hatori-san, I watched them grow up when I moved there, they're great kids."

With that she left and headed over to the park, knowing Kazuki well enough by now, and sure enough there they were, father and son on the swings. Running up towards them Kazuki and Yuki caught sight of her and waved. When Tohru was in front of them, she smiled and hugged Kazuki to herself before going and hugging Yuki the same way. "Why don't we head home for now? It's getting late and I'm sure you're hungry?"

Kazuki nodded enthusiastically and tugged on his parents hands which dragged them all the way home. When they arrived home Shigure was there and cooking dinner, which surprised Tohru but she didn't say anything as Kazuki sat at the table and watched Shigure cook with observant eyes. In came Tomiko, all smiles with two people behind her, "Mom, look who came by early, it's Taru and Takeshi!"

Taru seemed shy but smiled and waved, trying to pull his hair into his face, how much he looked like his father. While Takeshi was wearing punk clothes and his wild unruly hair made him look like a young Kana maybe. Running up and hugging the two boys I smiled, "So you did! It's so nice to see you two!"

That's when two more people came inside, and those two people happened to be Hatori and Kana.

TBC…


	19. Son and Night

Chapter 19:Son and Night

Princess Sango

Kana smiled at the two new guests, "Hi there, are you friends of Tohru's too?"

Taru nodded shyly and Tomiko laughed at him and slapped the two brothers on the back, "These are my friends from elementary school, I've known them practically my whole life."

Taru blushed deeper as Hatori seemed to drift into the background and observed his two sons, **_"Wouldn't it be awkward?"_**

Tohru noticed Hatori's distance and pulled Yuki aside. "What?" he asked her curiously.

"Those are Hatori's sons out there! Maybe you should talk to him, so he would know what to expect," Tohru answered him.

"Those are his sons? Wait Tohru, there's a difference, and Kazuki-chan is just a kid who can still know me. You're talking about Hatori, the one who can't even open up to us most of the time. Kana knows she had two boys but even she didn't want to find them, because well…they're both afraid," Yuki answered truthfully, "They were as afraid as I was when I first met Kazuki but I'm glad I did."

Tohru hugged him but slid away, "Taru and Takeshi both know I know who their parents are. They've begged me, but I only told them that all it took was a slip and they'd say my name. Now they need to know their parents, please talk to him."

Yuki nodded and hugged her back, practically crushing her, and when he pulled away he went to talk to Hatori. Smiling Tohru pulled Takeshi and Taru into her room, "You came here to find your parents right?"

Taru nodded, feeling comfortable around Tohru, only her, since she had taken them in practically and raised them. "Are they in this house Tohru-chan?"

Tohru nodded, "You'll find out soon enough, since your father is a very important person now in the Sohma family."

"He's important, that's cool, hope I can live up to his expectations because you know me Tohru-san," Takeshi answered while he played around with his MP3 player. That's when Hatori came inside the room.

"Tohru, can you leave please?" Hatori asked her nicely, a hint of nervousness showing in his voice.

When she got up to leave she looked over at Taru and Takeshi and winked and nudged Hatori slightly as she walked out of the room. Letting out a deep breath Hatori answered the boy's looks, "I'm your father, Sohma Hatori."

Takeshi looked at the person who claimed to be his father and smiled, "I'm Takeshi, older brother of the two. That there is your other son, Taru, who is so shy!"

Taru blushed but nodded to his father as Takeshi seemed to enjoy it, and Taru on the other hand said nothing, and inside came Kana, "Hatori, I think I should have a check up soon."

Hatori looked over at Kana and his face softened, "Okay Kana-chan we'll check you up, but there's someone I'd like you to meet, these are our sons, Taru and Takeshi."

Kana gasped and almost went to hug them when she stopped, "They're like Kazuki aren't they?"

Hatori nodded to her, "Tohru told me one's a monkey and the other's a rabbit. Which one, you'll have to ask them."

Takeshi walked up to his mother, "I'm the rabbit and Taru's the monkey, its okay mom, we don't mind transforming." Before she could say anything Takeshi had hugged her first and a rabbit appeared in her arms, "So kawai, just like Momiji-kun!"

Smiling as Taru transformed in came Kazuki, "Hey that's no fair!"

Hatori ruffled the boy's hair and picked him up, "What, you want to transform too?"

Kazuki nodded but then shook his head, "Maybe later, when they're not hogging up the attention."

Hatori laughed at his nephew and set him down as Yuki and Tohru came inside with Tomiko. "See what did I tell you, they're fine."

"Luckily mom, hopefully they'll start my school and Takeshi and I could lie and say we're going out, make everyone jealous!" Tomiko said as she started planning in her mind.

Tohru laughed and clung onto Yuki, "Why don't we go for a walk Yuki, it's a beautiful night."

Yuki nodded and they walked out of the room and out into the forest. The night was warm and quiet and they seemed close there under the starts. Yuki and Tohru stopped at a cliff and sat down, not bothering to look down, knowing the drop was huge. Leaning down and kissing her, Tohru kissed back and when they pulled apart she whispered, "Do you remember five years ago? That night?"

"How could I forget?" Yuki asked himself more then to her, since he had dreams that he called nightmares where Tohru was still there and happy, but when he woke up in a sweat and find her not there he would go into an automatic depression. Stroking Tohru's face he smiled, "I had dreams while you were gone, you were back here and happy. I told you its okay you were pregnant, I told you that you were safe here."

Tohru smiled as he heard him ramble on and on until he stopped. "I dreamt about you too Yuki-kun. I had dreams of that night where I said no, we were happy together, but I don't want Kazuki not to be born, since everything turned out for the best."

"I believe it did Tohru-kun, I believe it did…"

TBC…


	20. Dad

Chapter 20: Dad

Princess Sango

When the two returned home, Yuki saw Taru and Takeshi lounging on the couch talking to their newfound parents. Figuring they should leave them alone, Tohru and Yuki kept walking towards her room when Tomiko came rushing in, "Mom is it really true? Taru and Takeshi are both related to Kazuki?"

Tohru gave her daughter a smile, "Hai, they're Sohmas too."

Tomiko smiled and started on her way to who know where when Tohru called out to her, "Where's Kazuki?"

Tomiko stopped and turned around, "I believe he's with Kagura-san and Kyo-san, last time I checked anyway."

Tohru nodded to her and they started to sort through all the rooms to find Kagura with Kazuki and they were playing a hand game that looked like I went to a Chinese restaurant. Sitting down next to her son Tohru poked his back lightly and Kazuki stopped and turned around, "Hi mom!"

Yuki looked over at Kyo who seemed to be content watching the two, "Hey Kyo, can I have a word with you?"

Kyo shrugged and walked out of the room with Yuki, leaving the two women and the one boy alone to play. Sitting outside the door Kyo looked over at Yuki, "Nani?"

"You ready to have a kid? Hatori and I have them, and now well…" Yuki left the sentence for other imaginations.

"Sure I'm ready, I mean how hard can it be?" Kyo asked Yuki confused at the subject.

"I don't know, since I was deprived from Kazuki-chan when he was a baby. Same with Hatori, we didn't get the chance to know them when they were babies. I'm just asking you if you're ready."

"Of course I am! If I wasn't, I wouldn't be married would I?"

"Yeah true, true, just make sure you take care of what you got. I on the other hand still have a lot to do with Tohru, like dating her," Yuki answered, slipping into a spacey zone.

Kyo gave Yuki a coy smile, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup, I want to ask her to marry me, but that won't be soon. We still have holes to fix up," Yuki said with a sigh as Kyo smacked his back and walked back into the room.

Looking down at his hands Yuki walked inside the room and saw Tohru, Kazuki, Kagura, and even Kyo watching television, while Kazuki started nodding of. That's when Yuki bent down to pick him up when Tohru smiled at him, "Let's go put him to bed, he does have school tomorrow."

When they walked out and placed their child in Tohru's bed, Yuki and Tohru blushed, knowing they would have to share a room again, which they weren't used too yet. When Tomiko came inside the room she was a little whiny, "This house is crowded, I mean too many people are living here! It wasn't always like this was it dad?"

It took a second for Yuki to realize Tomiko had called him **_'dad'_**, after all this girl had just met him, what, yesterday? "Um, no it never was this crowded, then again…" Yuki said, remembering all those times a Sohma would stop by to meet Tohru.

"Well any way, I'll share the room with Kazuki tonight, the bed's big enough after all. Night mom, night dad," Tomiko said, smiling as she curled up right next to Kazuki and instantly fell asleep.

Yuki and Tohru crept out of the room when Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled, "She called me dad!"

"Why wouldn't she? After all, you are Kazuki's father and she's wanted one just like you. This is her second chance at living with a real family, and she wanted a dad, since she already has a sibling and a mother."

Yuki smiled at Tohru's optimism and dragged her to his room where they lay down to sleep.

Next Morning…

Tohru was in the kitchen this time when everyone came in. Taru and Takeshi were stretching and gave Tohru a hug before sitting down to wait for their food. Tohru started to talk to them, "So how do you like your parents?"

"Dad's so uptight, he reminds me of Taru! Mom on the other hand is just so loose like me, where did a match like that come from?" Takeshi answered Tohru.

"Well I'm not sure, since I really don't know your parents but I think the match was wonderful. Did winders on your dad anyway. So are you going back to Kyoto, or are you moving out here?" Tohru asked them attentively.

"We're planning on staying here, but what about you? Who is Kazuki's father?"

"It was Yuki, didn't you see the resemblance?"

"No, I didn't have time to look."

Taru looked at Tohru and only stared, not a word from this uptight person and finally spoke up, "I saw him, and yes the resemblance is very close. Tohru-san, are you going to marry him, give him a second chance?"

"Of course I am, I love him a lot, not to mention it does all of us good. With everyone now knowing each other everything is going along just fine." Tohru answered Taru, just glad he even spoke up.

Soon everyone flocked inside and they all had breakfast.

TBC…


	21. Us

Chapter 21: Us

Princess Sango

Tohru watched as she dropped off her son with a note before heading home only to meet up with Yuki. "Oh hi there Yuki-kun, what brings you out here? I thought you were working."

"Oh, I got off early. Say Tohru, why don't we go out somewhere?" Yuki asked her; slightly afraid she would turn him down.

"Okay Yuki-kun, let's go then, but where do you want to go?"

"Just a local café or something would do just nicely," Yuki answered and grabbed her hand, happy that they could officially be alone with out an entourage looking for them, especially Yuki's. Tohru didn't resist, she actually leaned in and sighed.

"You know Yuki-chan, we're going to have to move out of Shigure's house soon. I don't think the living space is good for everyone. Especially since Taru and Takeshi prefer Shigure's house too. We're going to also sell my house back in Kyoto…" Tohru whispered slightly.

"You were in Kyoto all this time?" Yuki asked her.

"Of course I was! I had to be close to Tokyo but far enough that Akito wouldn't know. It's a wonderful place to live, but home is always better," Tohru added, not wanting to give Yuki the wrong idea.

Yuki nodded in understanding as they entered the café and ordered two regular frappucinos and sat down in a remote corner of the room. Sitting down they continued their talk, "So what did you do to support Kazuki and Tomiko? Did you finish high school like your mom wanted you to?"

"Hai, I did finish high school, and as for supporting them, I worked double shifts at a local place as a janitor and secretary. Tomiko always was home before I was and helped me care for Kazuki, even Taru and Takeshi helped out, along with their friend Yoshiko. What did you do while I was gone Yuki?"

"Got a job after awhile, graduated high school, went to college, worried sick about you," Yuki teased lightly.

Tohru blushed slightly and took a sip of her drink, "Yuki, where did you think we're going?"

Yuki took a deep breath, "I see us going somewhere, I really like you Tohru and I want to be able to start over with you."

"I want to start over with you too. Yuki, I know I was happy back in Kyoto, but never as happy as I was now," Tohru answered and gently took his hands and started to rub them gently, "I want to start over with you, to be able to get married possibly and have more kids. Maybe even break the curse."

Yuki looked at Tohru's eyes and smiled, "I want the same, but would you rather date for now? Or would you want to rush in head first?"

Tohru's eyes dimmed slightly at the thought, "I don't know yet Yuki, I need some time, but not a whole lot, I just…"

Yuki leaned down and kissed her then, "You don't have to answer right now, when you want to tell me, here's a ring. Put it on when you're ready, I'll know then."

Tohru blushed as she took the simple black box and opened it to reveal the stone being an amethyst color, and it was being held by silver. She nodded and closed the box and placed it in her purse, "I'll hold on to that till then, thank-you."

"You're welcome Tohru-kun, well why don't we take a train over to your house this weekend, so we'll be able to arrange to sell the apartment and find one here. It'll work out?"

"Yes I believe it will." Tohru answered him and they walked out of the café and went to go see a movie and other things.

TBC…


	22. Weekend

Chapter 22: Weekend

Princess Sango

Tohru smiled as she picked Kazuki up into her arms as Hatori, Yuki, and Tomiko boarded the train and waved at Shigure, Kyo, and Kagura who was there to see them off. Finding their seats on the train Kazuki pulled out his coloring book and started to color as Tomiko started studying for this test that she had to pass. Yuki and Tohru started to talk with Hatori, about what would be best to do with the house Tohru owned in Kyoto.

"So you think we should give it over to you Hatori-san?" Tohru answered, trying to get her facts straight.

"Yes, so just in case anyone wants to go over there, we like to keep our options of travel open. You can sell it to me and I'll handle that from there," Hatori replied back as Yuki remained quiet, it wasn't exactly his house to give away.

"Okay then, but why don't you see the house first, since some people actually come in and out of it. Maybe one person now, but she's still my family," Tohru whispered slightly, thinking about shy little Yoshiko back at home, waiting for her friend.

"Oh yeah, that's right Yoshiko-chan! Poor her, she'll start school out here without me!" Tomiko said suddenly.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, why don't she come with us?" Yuki suggested.

"I don't know dad, but maybe I'll ask her." Tomiko said and looked at her book.

The rest of the ride there was quiet, and besides Kazuki showing off some pictures that he had colored in, nothing much happened. When they exited the train Tomiko turned to her mother, "Mom, I'm going out to the place I hung out, is that okay? I'll meet you back at the house at the end of the day okay?"

"Okay, be careful, and if you see Yoshiko-chan, she can come over for dinner," Tohru answered her daughter as Tomiko ran off.

Tohru, Kazuki, Hatori, and Yuki headed home and entered the apartment and Yuki gasped, "How could you ever afford this place? Six rooms, god Tohru-chan!"

"Really it wasn't as expensive as you think, so don't worry about it. Here, let me show you around, Kazuki-chan why don't you go to your room and see if it's even clean?" Tohru asked him as he ran down the hall.

Walking into the main floor she showed them the kitchen, bathroom, living room, then they walked down the hallway where Kazuki was. "This is room one, which is Tomiko's room, mind the mess, we were in a hurry that day." The room revealed a bed that wasn't made, clothes on the floor and a dresser full of items.

Walking away from Tomiko's room she opened the door to her room, "This is my room, and the master." The room revealed a walk-in closet, a dresser, a made bed, and a bathroom. Yuki nodded as she closed the door and walked straight down the hall to the next one.

"This is the picture room, I keep pictures in here. Go ahead, look," Tohru said as they walked into the room and saw pictures of Tomiko, Kazuki, Tohru, Kyoko, Hana, Arisa, Kyo, and all the other Sohmas. One picture though, was the picture of him and Tohru together, taken right before she left. Tohru somehow got hold of it and place it right next to Tomiko's school picture and Kazuki's baby pictures.

"I kept those pictures together, so I knew the complete family. It pained me sometimes to come in here, to see the smiling faces and know I was there too," Tohru whispered softly in his ear, and Yuki's arm methodically wrapped around her waist.

"I'm glad you didn't torture yourself, but now we're together, it won't happen again right?"

"Hai, and we won't be separated again," Tohru whispered and leaned into his embrace when Hatori made a coughing noise and they jumped apart suddenly, blushes on their faces.

"Oh, why don't I show you the other places? Come on, onto Kazuki's room. Walking out of the picture room they opened it to see Kazuki sitting there coloring in his book and drawing in a sketchpad as the small radio played songs. "Hi mom, dad this is my room!"

Yuki smiled at his son as he started to show him everything placed in the room. Kazuki stopped, "That's it dad, but moms said soon enough I was going to be able to remodel. Guess I'll be doing that in the new room, hm?"

"Hai, it's going to be okay though," Yuki answered, picking Kazuki up and placing him on his shoulder.

Kazuki laughed and started coughing then, when he placed him down and held out his inhaler, "Take a deep breath in and take a deep breath out."

Kazuki when he was better smiled at his dad and wanted to be lifted up again, and Yuki picked him up carefully. Kazuki smiled and watched as his mom shut the radio off and walked out of the room and walked into a room with two beds, "Taru and Takeshi's room!"

"My sons live here?" Hatori asked him.

"They do when they feel like coming by. After all, every kid is welcome at this house."

Hatori nodded and Tohru walked out of the room and into the next room, "This is Yoshiko's room daddy! See, she loves the color blue."

Yuki noticed, all different shades and some pastel colors that matched with it. That's when Tomiko came inside with Yoshiko, "Hey mom, Yoshiko-chan says she's coming back to Tokyo with us!"

Tohru smiled at the two confused people, "Come meet Yoshiko, since you'll be seeing her a lot."

Walking outside to the living room, it revealed two girls. Tomiko smiled at her dad, "Hey dad this is Yoshiko, my friend from preschool!"

Yuki smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"You too," Yoshiko answered sweetly and bowed, her black pigtails falling in her brown eyes.

"So…you live with Tohru-kun, and you're coming to live with us back in Tokyo?" Yuki asked her.

"Hai, is that okay with you?" Yoshiko asked shyly.

"It's fine, don't get me wrong, I just am meeting new people everyday."

Tohru smiled at Yuki and nodded, "Why don't you go hang out with Yoshiko Tomiko, Kazuki can go to his room and we adults came go into the kitchen?"

Yuki nodded and Hatori entered the kitchen without a word, while Tohru made sure Kazuki was in his room before returning to the kitchen. Once there you could see the two of them making themselves at home in the kotatsu and Tohru began cooking up a meal. While doing that Hatori started talking about the house, "You've really done wonders on it Tohru-kun, really you have. The rooms are really warm and welcoming, yet it's a wonder you were able to pay for this house."

"I told you it wasn't really that expensive, and plus, this house was open to anyone," Tohru answered as she started up some soup, miso soup to be exact, along with some rice. Yuki tried to get up to help her once through one of the conversations but Tohru insisted she needed no help at all. "Hatori, I have many people coming in and out of this house, and it would be great if we could just keep it open. So do you want this house, but please mind the attitude, not everyone stopping by will be Sohmas."

"No it's perfectly fine, Tohru-kun, we think it's about time the Sohmas started talking to other people, even though that isn't always possible," Hatori answered as he watched Tohru stir the steaming pot and play around with a few knobs on the stove.

Tohru smiled at Hatori and nodded to him and turned back and continued what she was doing when you heard a yell from Yoshiko. Everyone stood up and walked over to Tomiko's room where she sat there staring at Kazuki in his dragon form, yup, so much for not transforming…

TBC…


	23. UmmYoshiko?

Chapter 23: Umm…Yoshiko?

Princess Sango

Last Time:

Tohru smiled at Hatori and nodded to him and turned back and continued what she was doing when you heard a yell from Yoshiko. Everyone stood up and walked over to Tomiko's room where she sat there staring at Kazuki in his dragon form, yup, so much for not transforming…

This Time:

Tomiko ran behind Tohru horrified, "Who is that?"

While Kazuki on the other hand looked slightly sad and shook his head, his silver mane flying everywhere, and big tears fell down, "It's me Yoshiko-chan, it's me Kazuki."

Tomiko looked at her younger brother, no fear in her eyes as she approached, "You're so kawai Kazuki-chan, and you look like all those dragons in story books."

Yoshiko looked at Tohru horrified, "What's going on Tohru-san?"

"Let's just say the family Kazuki was born into isn't normal Yoshiko-chan, and this is the result. Unless you have the necklace, which Tomiko and I have, you can't hug Kazuki, call it unnatural but that's the truth," Tohru answered, used to telling the secret by now.

Hatori watched as the girl approached Kazuki when, poof, he transformed back into his normal self. Yoshiko turned around, when Tohru pulled his clothes out and dressed him, "You've got to be careful Kazuki-chan, she was only able to hug you since we had the necklace around her, be careful."

Kazuki looked up at his mom, complaining with his eyes, but Tohru shook his head, "Don't complain, your father had to go through the same thing."

Kazuki nodded and looked over at his dad, then at Yoshiko, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Yoshiko blushed, "It's okay, I'm just not use to hugging someone and watching them transform into something like that. Tohru-san, you said his dad had to go through the same thing, what's he, another dragon?"

Tohru shook his head, "No, he's the rat, a different zodiac."

Yoshiko eyed Yuki, when Yuki shook his head, "No, I haven't transformed in five years, well not totally but still, I'm not a toy."

Yoshiko nodded as Tohru excused herself and left the room to go finish dinner. Yuki sighed and picked up his son, "You okay Kazuki?"

Kazuki nodded, looking down so no one could really tell, and ran to his father who picked him up, "It's okay Kazuki, come on, let's go to your room."

Kazuki could only nod as Yuki walked out of the room with Hatori in suite. When they reached Kazuki's room, Kazuki looked up at his father, "Is it going to always be this way?"

Yuki looked down at his son and couldn't help but feel bad for him, "Only until someone's born in the year of the dragon again, and that's not for a long time."

Kazuki sniffled when Hatori kneeled down next to Yuki, "Hey Kazuki, cheer up, at least you didn't have my dragon transformation, it was embarrassing."

"What was it Hatori-san?" Kazuki asked innocently.

"The seahorse, so trust me, that dragon form is most preferred," Hatori answered him, slightly reluctant to even tell the boy.

"Hmm, I don't see what's wrong with a seahorse," Kazuki said nonchalantly before kneeling down besides his open books and started to continue what he was doing earlier. Yuki also noticed his son's ability to draw.

"You're a great artist Kazuki-kun!" Yuki told his son, who beamed for glory.

"Thanks dad, I'm hoping to become a manga-ka one day!" he answered back when they heard Tohru's voice, telling them it was dinnertime.

Kazuki smiled as he stood up, gave the two men a goofy grin, and raced out of the room, silver hair flying. Looking confused, but interested, they followed Kazuki and found him already sitting at the table with Tomiko and Yoshiko. Sitting down at the table, Tomiko smiled, "Guess you never had dinner with mom before in a long time huh? This is the kids table, the table over there is for you, mom, and Hatori-san."

They looked over confused, but sure enough another table stood not too far away from the table they were sitting at. Going over to the new table, Tohru came out and placed the two different dishes on each table and took her seat at the adult table, "Sorry about not telling you about this. You see, I had so many people that I needed space. So go on, eat!"

Yuki looked at the selections and found some miso, sushi, and even onigiri on the table looked more like a snack. He didn't mention it though and everyone started to eat. Soon everyone had eaten and Tohru was cleaning the kitchen when you heard a poof, and a delighted shriek from Tomiko and Yoshiko, "Can he fly?"

"I don't know!" Tomiko shrieked back.

"Will you let us go now?" asked a very annoyed Kazuki.

Tohru, this conversation catching her attention, walked over to Tomiko's room to find Yuki and Kazuki, both in their zodiac forms, looking up at the two teens slightly annoyed. Tohru looked over to see Hatori just staring but Tohru found this event comical and started laughing, "You should let them go, can't you see they're annoyed?"

Yuki looked at Tohru hopefully, "Come on, see, you've seen both of us, and I need to return to normal. Let me go!"

Tohru laughed and held out her finger so Yuki could crawl off of Yoshiko and onto her, and Tohru ran out of the room quickly, so Yuki could transform without anyone seeing. Taking Yuki into her room, she let him transform back, turning around quickly. When he said it was okay, Tohru turned around to see Yuki blushing slightly, "Sorry, must be a lot for you to take in."

"No it's okay Yuki-kun, after all, haven't we both seen each other, that night?" Tohru asked him.

"Hai, but that was a long time ago," he answered her, and pulled her close, digging his nose into her brown hair, "Even though I remember that night."

Tohru leaned in, "I remember too, but it's a sad memory too. Heck, if it wasn't for Akito-san I wouldn't even be here either, I would probably not know you. Although I'm glad I did know you, because with out you, I don't think my life would be full."

Yuki smiled, even with his eyes closed, he could still visualize her in his arms, "I don't think mine would be either Tohru." Leaning down he kissed her, and Tohru knew then and there, the ring was coming on, for they couldn't live without one another.

TBC…


	24. Question

Chapter 24: Question

Princess Sango

When Tohru woke up the next morning, she was face to face with Yuki's sleeping one. She smiled as she thought about surprising him, so she slipped out of her bed and walked over to her purse and fished for the soft velvety box. When she found it, Tohru opened the soft box and pulled out the ring and slipped it on her ring finger. Giving herself a second to admire it, she walked back to her bed and slipped back in. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Now, when Yuki woke up, he gently stroked her face and hair till she woke up slightly, enough to move her hand up to the offender, "Stop, it's too early."

Yuki's eyes wondered over to the shiny object on her finger, and noticed the ring. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, "You have to wake up Tohru-chan!"

Tohru's eyes snapped tight together and then opened to look at Yuki, "Hi Yuki-kun, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is, and I see the ring," Yuki explained to her as he took her hand and brought it to his face, "I'm glad you've decided so soon, I thought that it would take awhile."

Tohru shook her head and squirmed closer to him, "No, because it's obvious we can't live with out each other. Also I don't think I can wait, can you?"

"No, I can't for sure," Yuki whispered in her ear and dug his nose into her hair. Tohru gently brought her hands around his neck and loved to let him hold her, she felt so safe, so protected there. "Do you regret that night, or do you just live with them?"

"I don't really know what to say, since I love Kazuki, and the only regret was that I left," Tohru answered softly.

Yuki nodded and pulled apart so he could see her face, "I understand what you mean, since I like him too, he's a wonderful son."

"Yeah and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be with you right now, or would I? It's a 50/50 question," Tohru answered for him mysteriously.

Yuki laughed and pulled her close, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Tohru squirmed slightly and pulled away, "I better go make breakfast, after all, we have a lot of people to feed."

Yuki nodded in understanding but wished she would stay longer. As Tohru exited the room Yuki sighed, **_Guess I'll have to wait awhile…_**

Kazuki…

Kazuki woke up to his mom running down the hall. She always was in a hurry to do things, especially chores. Getting out of his bed Kazuki pulled out his sketchbook, turned on his radio, and started to draw. Everything was normal, at least to him.

Tohru…

Tohru started up breakfast as Hatori walked inside the kitchen. "Ohayo gozaimasu Hatori-san!"

"Hi Tohru, sleep well?" Hatori asked her.

Tohru nodded, "Yeah, and so much space, no offence but Shigure's house is really crowded with my family there."

Hatori nodded, not exactly knowing, but just agreeing as he sat down at the table. Tohru on the other hand continued, "So Hatori-san, are you going to keep the house?"

"Hai, I plan on it. It's a really big house Tohru-chan."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but really it's no big deal!" Tohru answered Hatori, laughing as she did.

Hatori shook it off and Yuki came inside the room, "Hey Hatori, what are you making Tohru?"

"Just some eggs and pancakes," Tohru answered as she poured the batter onto the steaming pan for a pancake.

"Sounds good, did you tell Hatori yet?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"Tell me what?" Hatori asked Yuki and Tohru.

"Oh, I'm getting married to Yuki-kun!" Tohru answered the question happily.

Hatori smiled, "I'm glad you've decided already, it didn't take Kana long either. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Tohru-chan."

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into Hatori-san, so don't worry about me."

"Okay, okay…"

Kazuki entered the kitchen then, but in his dragon form, with Yoshiko holding onto his silver tail. "Mom, tell them to leave me alone! I can't stand this!"

Yuki, Tohru, and even Hatori started laughing at Kazuki who was looking more than annoyed. "Mom!"

"Yoshiko please let go of Kazuki, he needs to stay in his human form," Tohru said, her laughing still subsiding.

Yoshiko let go and poof, Kazuki turned back into his human form, and he ran out of the room to change into his clothes. Yoshiko looked over at Yuki, but he just backed up behind Tohru and stayed there. "Don't get any ideas, Yoshiko-chan, they seriously don't like their zodiac forms. Isn't that right Hatori?"

"Hai, that is true, everyone hates their forms. Even the cat," Hatori added as Yoshiko sat down at the table across from Hatori.

"I don't remember a cat being in the zodiac!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

"There isn't one, but there's a story that goes with that," Tohru answered for Hatori, "Each one has to listen to the head of the family, who plays God. Well you're looking at God and the famous rat of the story."

"So Yuki-san is the rat and Hatori-san is God?" asked Yoshiko, trying to get her facts straight.

"Yup, and you'll meet the rest soon enough, I sure did," Tohru answered, thinking about how many people flocked to see her, the outsider who knew.

"Wow, that's amazing Tohru-san!" Yoshiko answered impressed, and can't wait to see more of these zodiac people.

"No ideas okay?" Yuki answered, thinking about all the boy zodiacs she could hug and felt sorry for them.

"Oh fine!" Yoshiko answered before looking over at Yoshiko, "Taru always let us hug him, he never had a problem with it…"

At the mention of Taru's name, Hatori looked at the girl, "You know him?"

"Of course I know Taru, and I knew when you hugged him he would turn into another animal. Honda-san told us it was normal, but she never told me why. Why do you know him too, I thought you were from Tokyo, Taru's never been there till now."

"I'm his father, his blood related one," Hatori answered roughly.

"You are? I've met Taru's and Takeshi's adoptive parents, but I never knew anyone else. So how are they, they left before I had a chance to say good-bye!"

"They're fine, last time I checked they were enrolling in school. Now they should be home with their mother," Hatori answered her.

Yoshiko nodded and looked over at Tomiko, "Remember when we hugged them? It was so cute!"

Tomiko blushed but nodded, "Yeah and they'd play with us when we were kids."

"When they transformed back, we were always out of the room, it was comical to see them running to their room," Yoshiko added.

"I remember, but I told you not to do that in public!" Tohru answered from the sidelines as she started setting the table.

Hatori looked at the two girls slightly confused, **_Do these two like my sons? What about them?_**

TBC…


	25. Reminiscence

Chapter 25: Reminiscence

Princess Sango

4 days later…

Tohru sighed as she packed up the last of her things. She was moving back to Tokyo after all, and she had much to pack. Yuki had stayed with her so they could get everything done together, and Yuki and Tohru were in her room packing. The last box was just sealed, and she smiled at Yuki who was just getting up to go to the next room, "Okay, why don't we go to the picture room? It's going to be easier for us to pack up in there."

Yuki nodded, "Yes, that'll be fine."

Tohru smiled, walked out of the room with Yuki, holding onto his hand. Yuki didn't say a word but grasped onto her hand too. As they walked inside, Tohru started setting up boxes and Yuki started to bubble wrap the pictures carefully. Yuki stopped however, when he came across a picture of Tohru and himself, the one he first noticed when he came inside the room. Tohru looked over to him and Yuki noticed as she inched her way closer. "I know there's a gap between us still slightly. I like you being here though, with me."

Yuki looked up at her eyes and observed the kindness that they held, "I like it too, and Tohru, I know it's no use to dwell on the past but you didn't tell me about Kazuki until after you left. If you need to tell me anything, you know I can listen right?"

Tohru looked up at her confused, and that's when he pulled her close, "I just don't want to lose you again, Tohru-chan, I'll listen to you if you need me. To live in fear of you getting up and leaving again, is a painful thought. Promise me."

Yuki pulled her away slightly to see her face, which was glazed over by tears, "I promise Yuki."

He smiled and kissed her directly on the lips before pulling away, "That's all I ask for."

Tohru smiled at him, wiping away her tears with her dark purple sleeve before picking up a drawing that seemed like a little child's handwriting, "Just so you know, Kazuki's first word was dad. I thought it would be mom, but for some odd reason it was dad. When he learned what a dad was, from Tomiko, he asked me where his was. I couldn't answer him, and one day, when I looked in his sketchbook, I found a picture of one of these people in his sketchbook, and it was you Yuki. He's had a drawing talent, and he tried to draw you, and wrote dad under it. I never knew how he found out though, I still don't."

Yuki's face went blank for a second until he looked down at the picture his son had drawn in his little hands, "How old was he when he did this?"

"Just last year," Tohru answered in an audible whisper.

"So why didn't you tell him then?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I confronted him about it, asked him why he thought you were his dad. Kazuki answered me simply, that he just guessed. He told me the hair, eyes, it looked familiar to his, he only guessed. He did ask me about his dad too, and I told him I'm sure his dad loves him very much, and wished to see him right now."

"What'd he say to that?" asked Yuki interested, as he looked deep in her eyes, searching for the answer there.

"Kazuki-chan asked me why he isn't here; and I answered him by telling him that his dad didn't know where he was. Kazuki didn't stop asking, why, what, how, and most importantly when. I couldn't answer to his questions, and I kept my mouth shut. I was afraid that he would hate me too, and I don't think I could live with that. Tomiko, was the only one I could talk to, even though she is a lot younger than me, she listened. Heck, Tomiko knew about you, she knew about everything, and I guess she told Kazuki where his father was. Maybe she was the one who tried to bring all of this together even," Tohru answered with a sad smile.

"I'm glad she did," Yuki whispered as he looked at the drawing. It was colored in crayon, and detailed somewhat, and he also saw Kazuki's hand traced next to where his hand was, so small, as if he holding onto the hand, to be closer to him, as if this picture could get him to his father.

Tohru turned away as she started to pull the pictures into the box and took great care. She didn't say a word as Yuki placed the picture gently in the box and started to continue helping her. Soon this room was finished too, and Tohru suggested they take a break so they could eat. Yuki didn't say anything still and it didn't worry Tohru at all. As she set the table for the two of them, Tohru and Yuki soon were sitting at the table eating ramen, and then he spoke up. "Tohru-chan, will we have more children? Or is Kazuki the only one?"

"No, I think we definitely will Yuki, but not until we're both ready to take on the responsibility together. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect Tohru-chan, and when are you going to start the wedding preparations?"

"I think after we get into a new house. Are your parents going to be there Yuki?"

Yuki looked down at the table, "My parents want nothing to do with me. So they won't be going, as for Ayame, he will be coming. He actually will be making the outfits, since he won't have it any other way."

Tohru shook her head as if she didn't understand, "They're your parents wouldn't they want to be there? Didn't they raise you?"

"No, Akito did, and she's dead."

Tohru gave Yuki a sad smile, "It's funny you know? How almost none of you have parents that want to keep you cursed animals? Yet, I have a son who's cursed, and I love him, and I'm not too protective and I'm not upset."

Yuki smiled up at Tohru, "You're different, like Kana I guess, but you're always so accepting of us. I like that Tohru, and that's why I want it to stay like that."

Tohru picked up the empty ramen cups and threw them out as Yuki stood up and put his arms around Tohru's waist, "Let's pack up the house, and then we'll be able to move on. Let's do Kazuki's room next, after all that is the last room. Then the moving truck will arrive tomorrow and all the Sohma's will come to help load it."

"Okay," Tohru answered as she smiled at him and went to Kazuki's room to pack it up.

TBC…


	26. Circus Act

Chapter 26: Circus Act

Princess Sango

Tohru watched as the car drove up to her apartment, along with the moving van. Watching as Momiji, Hatori, Kisa, Kyo, Shigure, Haru, Hiro, and the rest of them walked out of the car. "Guten tag!"

"Hi everyone, why don't you come in?" Tohru asked them sincerely as she moved away from the door to let everyone inside.

"Sugoi Tohru-chan, it's such a wonderful apartment," Shigure said.

"It's okay, really, it's not that great," Tohru answered Shigure, blushing slightly.

"Oh, yes it is Tohru-chan!" Ayame insisted, as Tohru backed up into Yuki.

Yuki on the other hand, groaned in annoyance at his brother's antics and hugged Tohru close. "Shigure, did you start the construction on the house?"

"Yes I started, really I did," Shigure insisted, and Yuki's eyes became slitted.

"Did he Kyo?"

"What? Oh, yeah he did, I made sure the baka no inu started it," Kyo answered smugly.

Yuki smiled, "Thanks Kyo, now why don't we start loading the truck, or did you not eat yet?"

Everyone looked at Yuki, "We didn't eat yet."

Tohru looked at everyone, "Oh, you must be starving then, so I'll make something real quick. Yuki, why don't you show them around the house? After all this is a Sohma building, and I'm sure they'll be using it sometime."

Yuki nodded to his fiancé and walked out of the room and directly into the kitchen. Sighing she started to start a nice simple meal to hold them over for awhile. Yuki on the other hand, was trying to keep everyone from breaking the remaining items in the house. After everyone was done with the tour, Tohru was almost done with the meal. Yuki was the first to walk into the room, "You know the adult table won't be enough right?"

"Yeah, I know, so would you mind setting the tables? I mean if that's okay with you…" Tohru said nicely.

"It's okay, really Tohru, and I need to start helping, and I mean that's what family's do right?"

Tohru smiled at him, "Use the paper ones since we already packed everything else."

When she was done with that, everyone walked inside and started eating Tohru's delicious meal. Of course, Tohru and Yuki had already eaten so they were in the kitchen cleaning up what little was left. Yuki started to help but Tohru shook her head, "Don't bother Yuki, I can clean it."

"No, really it's okay Tohru-chan," Yuki answered Tohru, trying to tell her that he wanted to help her. Smiling, Tohru nodded as she allowed Yuki to help her, trying to reassure herself that it would be okay if Yuki helped.

"You know, is it really okay if we move build on Shigure's property, he won't mind?"

"It's fine Tohru, haven't we been through this before? It's okay to build on Shigure's property, since he wants you there anyway," Yuki assured her as the Sohma's one by one started to throw away their paper plates and the plastic silverware. After the kitchen was cleaned up and everyone wasn't hungry, started to pick up the boxes in the house and moved them to the truck. Of course there were some complications, it seemed Momiji's taste in adventure isn't different, since he would pick up a box and shake it, even the fragile boxes.

Of course, Yuki yelled at Momiji, telling him to quit ruining Tohru's stuff. While Hiro stood there and ordered everyone around, everyone else on the other hand tried to work despite the minor (okay maybe major) flaws. When the loading was finished, everyone sat down on the beds that were left, since Tohru reasoned that only the items were important, and beds could be bought brand new.

"So Tohru-chan, is it true that you're going to marry Yuki-san?" Kisa asked Tohru intently.

"Yes, I am getting married to Yuki," Tohru answered as she blushed slightly. Looking at Yuki, they met eyes, "As soon as we get settled I'll start planning."

"Ah, so does Ayame know?" Shigure asked in his singsong voice.

"No, at least I don't think he does," Tohru said as she put her finger up to her mouth and looked thoughtful.

Every Sohma in the room didn't say anything when Tohru asked where Ayame, Kagura, and Kana were. "Oh, well Kagura's pregnant and we didn't want her to come all the way out here and Kana offered to stay with her. As for Ayame, he had to stay and work," Kyo answered.

Yuki smiled, "Yeah, and now that they're married, I think this is the first time Kyo's been by himself since. Then again…"

Kyo snorted and looked away, "Damn rat, you know that when Kagura and I got married we made an agreement, she stop beating me up and I'll be nice."

Yuki looked over at Tohru and smiled, as if to say, we don't have to worry about that with each other. Tohru nodded at Yuki, "Well why don't we head home now?"

"Sure, who wants to drive the truck?" Hatori asked the group.

"I will, better to be in the small truck then in the van crammed with everyone else," Kyo answered and got up and grabbed the keys and walked out of the room. Everyone else walked out of the of the room and loaded the van. Home, the word sounded good, and home was where they were headed, together.

TBC…


	27. Surprise

Chapter 27: Surprise

Princess Sango

Tohru smiled as Kazuki ran to her and hugged her, "Mommy you're home! So is daddy!"

Yuki gave Kazuki a smile picked him up, "Yes I am, so why don't we go to the park later?"

"Okay daddy, and I noticed people coming into the woods and started to build up a house. Uncle Shigure told me that it's our house is it true?" Kazuki asked them.

"Yes it is going to be our house, but for now we have to stay in Shigure's house okay?" Tohru answered.

"Okay mommy! Also something happened when you were gone, Tomiko and Takeshi…" Kazuki said, his voice drifting.

"They're what?" asked Hatori.

"I don't remember the word." Kazuki said confused at Hatori, trying to remember the mysterious word.

Out came Takeshi and Tomiko, both looking at Kazuki, "Uh oh, looks like Kazuki spilled."

Takeshi looked over at Tohru, "Well to be blunt we're going out."

Everyone stood there staring at the two teenagers and then looked over at Yoshiko who was standing in the doorway with Taru. Everyone seemed to be quiet for a long moment before Tohru spoke up, "That's great, congratulations! Well we might as well go inside or something right? Yuki why don't I go with you to the park?"

"Okay, come on then," Yuki said as Kazuki grabbed their hands and dragged them in the direction of the park. Leaving four teenagers to fend for themselves with Hatori and Kana, the other set of parents involved with the other family.

TBC...


	28. Mommy what's marriage?

Chapter 28: Mommy what's marriage?

Princess Sango

1 week later…

Tohru woke up to her now usual schedule, Yuki smiling in her face, even in his sleep. She squirmed away and started her way to the kitchen so she could start up breakfast. She was still staying at Shigure's house for now, but her house was soon to be finished. The house was cramped, since Kyo and Kagura live there too, and Tomiko and Yoshiko both sleep in Tohru's room while Kazuki sleeps in any room in the house, besides Shigure's, which is off limits.

Tohru opened the fridge door and pulled out eggs, milk, butter, and jam. Walking along the many cabinets she chose to take out the frying pan, bread, and one bowl. Turning to the gas stove she turned it on and placed the pan on top. Quickly she threw in a tablespoon or two of butter so it could melt as she took the eggs and cracked them one by one into the bowl. When the butter started sizzling on the now heated pan, Tohru took the bowl with about ten eggs and poured some milk into the bowl. She scrambled it quickly and threw it into the heated pan, jumping back into someone. It happened to be Shigure, and he smiled at her, "Hey there Tohru-kun, sorry for not telling you I was in here. Did I startle you?"

"Um no you didn't it's okay really, after all this is your house." Shigure could only smile at her and sit down at the low table.

"Yes, and I've never felt this house be more mellow since five years ago," Shigure smiled over at Tohru, "I like it this way. The house may be cramped but it seems when you're here, everything is right."

Tohru blushed and turned away, "No, no, really it couldn't have been me. Shigure-san it just couldn't be."

Shigure only smiled and disregarded her modest nature, since Tohru hasn't changed since then. "So Tohru, are you already planning the wedding?"

Tohru looked up from the eggs she was scrambling on the pan and to Shigure, "Hai I already started with Yuki and Ayame."

"Aya?" Shigure asked as Tohru turned off the stove and went to get a serving plate.

"Hai Ayame-san is helping me get the clothes, but as for the other items I don't know what to do," Tohru said as an after thought before returning to the stove and spilling the eggs on it and then lifted a plate over the contents before placing it on the table in front of Shigure.

"Well where are you even having the wedding?" Shigure asked her, trying to help her.

"I talked to Hatori-san about that, he told me wherever but I'd like it simple, and so does Yuki."

"Well maybe you should have it in the main house, that would be fine I'm sure. We'll talk to Hatori about that later, do you want me to wake everyone else up?" Shigure asked as Tohru placed some bread into the toaster.

"No, I'm sure they'll smell food and come running soon. I still have to set the table." With that remark she pulled out many dishes and forks, spoons, and various other utensils. Tohru started to set the table, and just like she said, Kazuki, Tomiko, Yoshiko, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure came inside and greeted them.

Everyone sat down at the table and began eating when Ayame came in, using his loud voice to announce his arrival. Tohru ran and greeted him, and Yuki held out the dress that was supposedly the wedding gown. "I had just finished it this morning and had to come and show you immediately!"

Tohru smiled and told Ayame she loved it and they'd look at it after breakfast, which went by quickly. Before Tohru could even pick up a sponge she was dragged out of the kitchen by Ayame and into the living room. He held out the dress and showed the crème-white dress that was long and had two layers at the bottom. Yet on the bottom of the bust line a bluish vinyl was connected which had a blue tint effect that she loved.

Looking at Ayame she smiled, "Arigatou Ayame-san, and do you want me to try it on now?"

Ayame nodded and handed her the dress as Tohru scurried up into her and Yuki's room to change behind the screen. When Tohru got into the dress she smiled, Ayame sure knew how to make a dress fit perfectly the first time around. When she stepped out of the screen stood Kazuki. "Hi there Kazuki-chan, is there anything you need?"

"Mommy, you keep talking about marriage, what's that?" Kazuki asked her innocently.

Tohru looked at Kazuki and leaned down, careful about rumpling the dress, "Kazuki-chan, it's something every girl dreams of, well most, like Kagura-san."

Kazuki still looked confused at his mother, "Well does everyone have one? Why is it so special?"

Tohru smiled, "It's special because you get to be with the one person you love, but not everyone has one."

"You love daddy though, and you're not married, and love me too, so do we get married too?" Kazuki asked his mother even more confused.

"No, it's more like, the person you were meant to be with, like Kyo and Kagura, and they stick together. Your father and I love each other like Kagura and Kyo, so we're getting married, one day you'll find that special someone too," Tohru answered, her face slightly red.

"Oh I get it now, thanks mom!" Kazuki answered as he ran out of the room and Ayame entered.

"How does that fit?"

"Perfect Ayame, I really like it."

"I'm glad, now do you want your bridesmaid gowns to be the same or do you want to change the vinyl color?" Ayame asked.

"Well maybe yellow or pink, I'm not sure, what do you think?" Tohru asked, looking at her soon to be brother and law. Ayame smiled but didn't saw a word, as he looked Tohru over again.

"I think pink for the bridesmaid and yellow for the little flower girl or something like that. We'll figure it out soon."

Tohru smiled but really, she couldn't wait until the wedding was over, because then she was truly a Sohma and she'd feel better when all this planning was over too. Sure the wedding was going to be fun, but it's going to be hectic until then. Not to mention that but she'd have to have Hana and Arisa to come over to check the dresses they'd be wearing, which was a case of hugging problems. She didn't even want to remember the time they came over, the very first time. Yet she was happy as she let Ayame try to perfect the dress that she though was perfect already.

TBC…


	29. Mess and Stress

Chapter 29: Mess and Stress

Princess Sango

Four days later…

A knock came to the door and Tohru ran to answer it. When the door was opened Hana and Arisa, "Hi there come on in, sorry for the mess!"

Hana and Arisa smiled and entered the hectic house. "Wow Tohru, you sure have your work cut out for you, and when's the wedding?"

"Oh in two weeks, and I've already have everything but some of the dresses are still needed. Ayame are you busy?" Tohru yelled out to her almost brother in law.

"I'm in the living room princess, come on, and are you friends here? All the boy's outfits are done. Come on now," Ayame prodded from his little work area in the living room. Tohru smiled and lead her friends to where Ayame sat waiting for them, "Aw, so these are the people you were talking about. I'm glad you chose to differ those two colors, since one will look perfect in the yellow and another in blue. Um, whose her name, the one with the blonde?"

"Um, I'm Uotoni Arisa, and you are?" Arisa asked the man with long silver hair.

"I'm Sohma Ayame and I'm Yuki's older brother of ten years," Ayame said before pulling her up on the huge stand, where Mine was waiting to take measurements. "Oh and that must mean your Hanajima Saki, am I right?"

"Hai, I am," Hana said in her usual quiet voice.

Ayame smiled and looked at her, "Why don't you step up on there and we'll start?"

Hana walked up on the platform and stood quietly. Yuki came inside with Kazuki, "Tohru, Kazuki wanted to see you, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, come here Kazuki-chan!" Tohru called out for him, kneeling down and holding her arms out.

Kazuki smiled and ran into his mother's arms, "I never get to see you during the day anymore mommy and I missed you!"

Tohru smiled and hugged her son, "I'm sorry, I promise as soon as we're done with everything we'll go somewhere you want to go. Is that okay Kazuki?"

Kazuki smiled and nodded and Hana and Arisa both watched her stand there with her son which they didn't have the pleasure of meeting. "So Tohru who is that?"

"Oh I'm sorry Arisa, this is Kazuki, Yuki and mine son. Kazuki these are my two best friends, Hana and Arisa," Tohru answered Arisa's question.

Hana and Arisa looked at each other, "So you had Kazuki for how long?"

"Five years as of late; don't worry about me guys!" Tohru said as she covered hugged Kazuki close, "Since we're all together now, the past doesn't matter now."

Hana and Arisa didn't say a word, but they were worried about their friend, since that was their greatest weakness: Tohru. Yuki smiled at Kazuki, "Why don't we leave your mother alone right now Kazuki-chan, we'll see her at dinner."

Kazuki gave Tohru a hug before running over to Yuki, "Bye mom, see you then!"

Tohru smiled and turned to Hana and Arisa, "See I told you nothing to worry about. Ayame did you talk to Tomiko and Yoshiko, they didn't skip out again did they?"

"No they rescheduled actually, and Tohru, they'll be here soon too," Ayame answered, pulling a pin out of his mouth and looking up at Tohru.

"Mom!" came Tomiko's voice in an annoyed tone.

Tohru turned around, "Speaking of them, there they are. Tomiko, why didn't you call me and tell me you were rescheduling. I still have the rehearsal dinner, and…"

"Mom, take a deep breath, it's a lot of stress, and I know that okay? Now I'll go get changed into my dress and we'll wait for Ayame or Mine to stop with one of your friend's okay?" Tomiko gently said as she ran out of the room and into the room she was currently stuffed into.

Tohru nodded and couldn't wait for the day to end.

Dinnertime…

The house was full of people, but the secret is still covered. No one said a word until people started to bump into each other. All the Sohma boys were trying to distance themselves from Mine, Hana, and Arisa as much as possible, but that wasn't very successful. All it took was for Arisa to bump into Kazuki, who was the smallest member here, and poof, the secret was let out of the bag.

"Um, what is this?" Arisa asked as she looked for the little boy, or Tohru's son.

"Um this is Kazuki, in his Halloween costume, silly Kazuki why are you in that already? Why don't we go to your room and find a suitable item to wear?" Tohru said, covering up for Kazuki's transformation.

Kazuki nodded and went to follow his mother when, poof, there stood Kazuki naked. Tohru picked him up and ran out of the room, before another word could be said. Placing Kazuki on the ground and turning to his suitcase, Tohru turned to him. "It's not your fault Kazuki-chan it's okay, really. Plus since Hatori is the new leader he could let them know, but it's up to Hatori-san. Here's some clothes you can change into."

Kazuki looked up at his mother, "I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay Kazuki-chan, the curse isn't your fault. Any way, get dressed and we'll go face them together."

Kazuki smiled and got changed, and then they headed out to the scene they had left.

TBC…


	30. Figure It Out

Chapter 30: Figure It Out

Princess Sango

Kazuki gripped Tohru's hand as they walked out of the room and back at the scene where Hana and Arisa sat there staring at the floor, "Tohru-chan, what just happened?"

Kazuki looked up at his mother and she gave him a reassuring smile, "There's now many people who know about it, but only limited people can know. The Sohma's are under a curse, you remember the story my mom told you, about the zodiac? Well I came upon the real thing."

Arisa and Hana looked more confused so Tohru sighed and said, "When hugged by members of the opposite sex they transform into a zodiac member, they're not sure why but they have the curse. Yuki is the rat, and the rest are different, Kazuki ended up with the dragon. Only if you're cursed by the member of the zodiac is when you can come into someone like them."

"Demo, Tohru-chan, how come you can?" Hana asked patiently.

"I was given what I needed to hold the zodiac members, but other than that I can't," Tohru answered them with a straight face, "You've got to keep this secret though."

Arisa and Hana nodded, both accepting the strangeness of this family rather quickly. They didn't ask any more questions and they all sat down to a delicious meal Tohru had cooked. Hana and Arisa soon after helped her clean the dishes and then went home, promising to keep the secret and that they would see Tohru again really soon.

Tohru then ran up the stairs and into Yuki's room where Kazuki was on Yuki's lap and they were watching something on this little portable DVD player. Yet Kazuki put it on pause and looked back, "Hi mommy, should I go to bed now?"

Tohru nodded as she picked up her son and took him out of her room and placed him under the sheets of her old bed. Told him a quick story and a goodnight before making her way to Yuki's room and saw him putting the DVD player away. She grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom and changed quickly before coming back inside to see Yuki waiting, already changed and everything. Tohru practically collapsed on the bed and looked up at Yuki, "I love the idea of getting married, it's just the stress of doing the planning."

Yuki smiled and lay down next to her, "Well you just have to plan food and place, so that's going to be easy. So relax for now Tohru-chan, you have the easy parts, go ahead and sleep in tomorrow if you want."

"I couldn't do that!" Tohru said.

"Don't worry, you deserve a break, just sleep okay?"

Tohru nodded and closed her eyes as she felt Yuki stroking her face and she fell asleep before anyone could disturb her.

Wedding Day…

Tohru smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, Ayame had done a great job on the dresses. They had decided the wedding was going to happen at the Sohma estate and it couldn't have been a better setting. Arisa and Hana were both there and Hana seemed a little melancholy. Tohru heard a knock on the door then, and there stood Shigure, "I know I'm not your dad, but I could be this one day?"

Tohru smiled as she let him inside and Hana and Arisa started their trek down the long aisle. Tohru hugged Shigure, "Thank-you Shigure-san, I thought I'd have to walk down this aisle all by myself."

"No, no Tohru-chan that couldn't happen," Shigure joked, "Let's start shall we?"

Tohru nodded as they walked out of the small room and began, and Tohru looked ahead to see Yuki standing there waiting, waiting for her. When she reached her place at the end of the aisle, Shigure sat back down and looked at the whole scene. Every cursed zodiac member was there, along with Momo, Megumi, a picture of her mom, and the other's that knew about the zodiac curse. They decided to do their own vows, and Yuki started first.

"Tohru-chan, you're amazing, able to care for our child for five years without me, and then you show up one day and accept me back, and you even move back here. I love you more than anything in the world, and I'm glad you'll be here again, with me," Yuki said lightly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Tohru gave herself a minute and then looked back up at him, "Yuki-kun, I love you too, and I'm glad I'm back to stay. I myself love you the same way, and now we can do what we want together." She slipped his wedding band on her finger before blushing shyly.

Then came Hatori's voice, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Yuki and Tohru looked at each other and then leaned in for a quick kiss and then pulled apart and faced the crowd together. "May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Sohma!"

Everyone smiled and Tohru and Yuki walked down the aisle together this time, and Kazuki joined them in the middle. When they got done with that Yuki and Tohru made their way to the party where dancing, congratulations, and what not was going on. Kazuki wasn't bored though, since he had Megumi to bug, or even his own adopted siblings to play with.

Yuki and Tohru soon cut the cake and had fun smashing it into each other's faces and when everything settled down, and people started leaving Tohru and Yuki noticed the time, they had to head off to their honeymoon now. Yuki called out to Kazuki and he came running, along with Tomiko and Yoshiko, "Yes mommy?"

Kazuki looked up innocently, "We have to go somewhere for awhile, we'll be back soon. Your father and I will be back soon, and I'll call you and bring you back something special okay? You just have to be a good boy okay?"

Kazuki nodded and hugged her parents as Tomiko and Yoshiko waited for their own turns. When they left Shigure looked at them, "You two have fun, I'll take care of the kids for you. Bye you two!"

Yuki and Tohru nodded as they walked out of the place and headed for the airport so they can be taken to somewhere to spend their honeymoon together.

TBC…


	31. Owari

Chapter 31: Owari

Ten years later…

Tohru smiled as she held her third child in her hands and watched as Kazuki, now fifteen played with his baby sister, Kyoko, now ten. Tomiko and Takeshi had gotten married young and had long moved out along with Yoshiko and Taru. So now the house was full of little kids, and Tohru had Yuki who had helped her the whole way through.

Kazuki had grown into a younger version of Yuki and the resemblance is amazing. While Kyoko looked like Tohru and their third child, Krisa, who was still learning in this wide world, was only one years old, and looked both like Tohru and Yuki. Their two other children, Kyoko is the dog, and Krisa is the rabbit.

Kagura had her child, a baby boy named Nanashi and he's just five years younger than Kazuki, and the cat, like Hatori had foretold. Everyone was happy and Tohru loved her life, and everything was set, her life was peaceful, the storm had passed and left her with sunshine. Yuki came up from behind her and nuzzled her neck, "So how do you like life, no regrets, nothing?"

Tohru smiled at this daily question, "Everything happened was for the best Yuki-kun, I have no regrets, because everything happened for the best."

Owari


End file.
